Numero Equivocado
by Little Hope
Summary: Bella pensó que ese sería otro día normal, pero que pasa cuando recibes una llamada telefonica de un número equivocado. Y más sí es Edward Cullen el quien te llama...
1. ¿Otro dia normal?

_Recordatorio: _**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
**

_Un número equivocado_

_Puede cambiar la perspectiva _

_Que tenias de aquella persona_

Otro día más en la preparatoria de Forks Washington.

–Eh Bella– dijo Mike apuntándome con su cámara.

Me gire –No Mike no otra vez– gemí

–Oh solo es un día con Bella Swan–me dijo abrazándome y apuntándonos a los dos con su cámara.

Yo negué –Ni quiero ver esa foto–

–La pondré en mi Facebook–

Lo fusile con la mirada – Ni te atre–

Iba terminar de insultarlo cuando sentí que alguien me empujaba y caía al suelo, gire mi vista para comprobar que el idiota de Cullen me tiro, él ni siquiera voltio a ver a quien había tumbado y siguió corriendo con su estúpido balón de básquetbol.

¿Quién es Edward Cullen? Oh se los diré un idiota excesivamente popular, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y creo que novio de Tania Denali la zorra de la preparatoria, retiro lo dicho, dicha zorra se está besuqueando con James en frente de la dirección.

– Pero que zorra – murmure

Mike me escucho – Pero tiene la suerte de besar a ese galán–

Negué sonriendo, Mike es mi mejor amigo además de Ángela, nos conocimos gracias a que me toco hacer un trabajo con él, es un gran chico y le encantan los hombres, pero su afinación son las compras, nunca vayan con él a comprar. Terminarían muertos literalmente.

–No puedo creer que Cullen no te haya visto– dijo Mike recordándome el accidente de esta mañana. Los dos nos encontrábamos en la cafetería en nuestra mesa de siempre.

– ¿que con Cullen? – dijo Jessica metiéndose a la conversación.

Gemí– Nada– dije asesinando a Mike con mi mirada.

Jessica, era una de mis mejores amigas hasta que les dijo a toda la escuela que era virgen, ni se imaginan la vergüenza que pase, gracias a mi ex mejor amiga. Y además de que ha tenido que ver con gran parte de los del equipo de Basquetbol.

–Como sea –dijo Jessica –Ya vieron lo guapo que se ve Eddie– pregunto

Bufe hay va de nuevo y como siempre se puso hablar de lo perfecto que era Cullen.

–Vamos Bells ya sonó la campana– dijo Ángela, nos tocaba Ingles juntas.

Me despedí de los demás y la seguí. Ya en la clase vimos que nuestra mesa estaba ocupada.

–Ang ¿quieres sentarte? – le pregunto Ben.

Sonreí cuando vi que se sonrojaba, en algo nos parecíamos.

Ben, era el enamorado desde el jardín de infantes de Ángela, pero él nunca le había prestado atención hasta hace unos días, que le dejaba ya sea el asiento o compartían algo.

Ángela me miro –Anda ve– le dije

Observe alrededor, el único asiento libre era al lado de Cullen, con todo el dolor de mi corazón me dirigí y me senté a su lado.

–Eh Bella –me llamo Alice Cullen, que era muy diferente a él.

Alice tenía aspecto de duende e irradiaba felicidad y energía, aunque no me juntaba con ella nos saludábamos por cortesía.

Me gire a verla – Hola Alice–le conteste ya que estaba al lado de Cullen junto con su novio Jasper Hale.

Los hermanos Hale, uno excesivamente raro y la otra Rosalie toda una diosa puede que por eso sea novia de uno de los Cullen, Emmet, el es el bromista desde que entre aquí siempre se burlaba de mi torpeza.

–Hoy no podre ir a tu casa Bells–me recordó Ángela.

Reí y arranque un pedazo de papel.

_Deja de hacerme plática a mí y platica con Ben_

Al rato me contesto:

**Eres mala**

–No soy mala Ang– le dije en voz alta riendo.

–Dijo algo señorita Swan – pregunto el profesor

Negué avergonzada –No nada – murmure, dese juro parecía un foco de navidad.

A si paso otro día en la preparatoria.

–Bella, no se por qué odias tanto a Cullen–dijo Mike de camino a mi casa.

–Sera porque es un idiota– le conteste

–Pero esta mono–dijo el

Reí –Mono para ti eh para mi es todo un mujeriego– le recordé

El se encogió de hombros – Como sea, iras a la fiesta de la push mañana–

Lo mire –No creo – ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa – ¿Quieres pasar?

El negó – Iré por la nueva playera que vi en Port Angels ¿Vienes? –

Reí – Claro que no– valoraba mucho mi vida, para semejante tortura.

El se despidió y yo me fui hacer la cena para Charlie, deje todo preparado y me puse a leer Romeo y Julieta, ya mero lo acababa cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Lo cogí –Hola– conteste

–Eh bueno esta Fabi – me dijo una voz ronca pero aun a si sexy

– ¿Fabi?

–Si, se encuentra en casa–dijo de nuevo esa hermosa voz

–No lo siento está equivocado– le dije

–Oh lo siento mucho con quien hablo– me pidió

– ¿Quién eres tú?

–Edward Cullen y usted señorita– va acaso dijo esa voz ronca que era Cullen.

Reí –Oh vamos Mike – le pedí – ¿Acaso haces esto para que vaya a esa estúpida fiesta?

–Disculpe pero soy Edward–

Le hubiera creído esta vez como anteriormente si no fuera porque ya lo había cachado en una de sus llamada bromistas.

–Oh claro y yo soy Tania Denali– le conteste

El rio ¿Acaso Mike tenía esa risa tan hermosa? Definitivamente esto de no hablar casi con el por teléfono afecta.

– ¿Qué tienes contra Tania? –me pregunto

–Mike que tramas esta vez–

–Contéstame– demando con su voz ronca.

Rodee los ojos–Vale pero no entiendo la verdad, pues qué será que es una zorra, que se acuesta con todos para mantener su fama, que no se que le vio a ese estúpido de Cullen–

El me interrumpió– ¿y con Cullen? –

–Mike–me desespere

–Dime cómo te llamas –

Bufe – Mike Newton – reprendí

El no me contesto – Ok te seguiré tu juego tonto, Soy Bella Swan pedazo de idiota –le conteste enojada.

–Entonces que tienes contra Edward Cullen, Bella–

Resople– Que es un completo idiota, que no sabe lo que tiene, que se aprovecha de los demás–

El volvió a interrumpirme– Aprovecharse de los demás, ¿Cómo? –

–Mike bien sabes pero bueno se aprovecha de los pobres chicos como tú, sin ofender, que quieren entrar al estúpido equipo de baloncesto ¿Ya terminaste con esta tontería? –pregunte

–Aun no – contesto

–Bien como decía, es un egocéntrico egoísta, que anda con todas las chicas que se le crucen o que se le avienten como pedazo de carne que es y no Mike antes de que me digas que yo era una de ellas eso ya fue ok –le recordé no quería que se burlara de lo mismo.

El volvió a reír con esa risa desconocida para mí.

–Entonces eras una de ellas–

–Mike, tu lo has dicho era –

– ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – pregunto

Jugué con el cable del teléfono al recordar que fue lo que me hizo fijarme en el, claro antes de conocerlo verdaderamente.

–Hay Mike, te diré y espero que ya le pares con esto, pues fue sus ojos, cuando lo mire por primera vez al bajarse de su estúpido preciado volvo pues me fije que era diferente a los demás, sus ojos como te dije mostraban una gran tristeza, lo vi tan vulnerable que me dieron ganas de correr abrazarlo, claro eso antes de que cierta zorra se acercara a besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello– dije suspirando

El no contesto.

–Mike –llame

–…–

–Eso quiere de–me interrumpió el timbre de la puerta

Aun con el teléfono en mano me dirigí abrir.

Se me congelo la sangre.

Hay en el umbral de mi puerta estaba nada menos que mi mejor amigo Mike, con varias bolsas en mano.

–Bella mira lo que te compre – exclamo Mike pasando asentarse y cerrando la puerta.

Me gire entonces si el está aquí y ¿Quién diablos es con el que estoy hablando?

–Mike dime que esto es una broma– pude articular aun con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja.

El me miro – no sé de que hablas pero esto te quedara de maravilla– dijo sacando un conjunto rosa.

–Vaya, con que eso piensas de mi – dijo esa voz ahora aterciopelada que se me hacía demasiado conocida.

–Edward–

Mike se giro haberme– ¿Hablando con el Cullen? – pregunto

–Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar Isabella– dijo esa voz aterciopelada para después colgar.

Deje caer el teléfono.

Mi vida había acabado.


	2. La llamada Edward POV

_Recordatorio: __**Los maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a nuestra querida Meyer... ya quisiera un Edward Cullen para dormir... todas las noches xD... ok ignoren eso ¬¬.**_

¿Qué nadie puede levantarme temprano?

Claro mi querida hermana no puede levantarme temprano, después de todo lo que hice por ella anoche, no claro que no, ni el imbécil de mi hermano tuvo la molestia de levantarme, no vuelvo ah servirles de chofer, eso jamás.

–Hijo no desayunaras nada – dijo mi madre cuando iba bajando las escaleras.

Negué aun grogui – No, ya llego tarde al entrenamiento–

Ella me beso la mejilla– No vuelvas tan tarde–

Yo solo asentí y salí directo a mi coche.

¿Quién soy yo? Se preguntaran no, pues soy capitán del equipo de baloncesto, eso me hace popular, eh sido novio solo de una chica que yo creía genial, su nombre Tania Denali, las demás digamos que solo eran chicas de un día, no me malinterpreten pero soy hombre. La vieja excusa para todo.

Estacione mi preciado volvo en mi lugar de siempre, en frente de las puertas de la escuela, siempre estaba reservado para mi, ser capitán tiene sus ventajas. Me baje del coche no sin antes tomar mi balón de basquetbol.

–Eddie mi amor– se acerco a mí la odiosa de Jessica.

Yo me zafe de su agarre – No me digas Eddie, ya te dije que me llamo Edward–

–Pero suena más sexy amor–

Rodee los ojos – No soy tu amor Jessica, adiós–le dije y me eche a correr.

De por sí ya llegaba tarde a dicho entrenamiento, entre a la preparatoria y corrí por los pasillos pude ver de reojo que mi ex se besaba con james, vaya y ayer me juro amor eterno, que patético, estaba tan concentrado con esos pensamientos que sentí que me estampaba con algo, ignore el hecho de haber sido alguien siempre me pasaba que por llegar tarde pues me estampaba con puertas o trabajos hechos por los demás alumnos y no quería distraerme en pedir disculpas que nada puede arreglarse con ellas.

–Edward– Grito mi entrenador cuando entre.

Yo me gire a verlo–Lo siento me quede dormido–

El negó – 50 vueltas a la cancha ahora –ordeno

Emmet se rio – Tu cállate – le dije

–Veo que alguien se levanto de lado equivocado de la cama–

Lo ignore y empecé a dar las vueltas, vi como siempre mis admiradoras que me aclamaban al lado de las gradas, cada una con una letra de mi nombre, para completar "Edward" completo.

Y a si paso otro entrenamiento.

Ya en la cafetería alguien me tapo los ojos – Hola cariño –

Negué que nunca se cansaría ella también – Lauren no me digas cariño–

Ella me ignoro – Puedo sentarme –dijo

Yo negué – Esta apartado–

–Pero si no hay nadie–

En eso Ben llego y se sentó – Pero ya estoy yo– le dijo sonriendo

Ella bufo y se fue a la mesa de las porristas.

–Gracias ya no se cómo quitármelas de encima– le agradecí

El rio – Te dije que andar con ellas eran mala idea–

–Pero si solo era de un día –le recordé

–Claro pero ellas no lo saben–

Bufe – Sabes que no busco ninguna relación –

–Eso porque no has encontrado a tu chica ideal– me recordó como tantas veces.

Yo negué – ¿Qué chica me amaría? Sin contar lo de fuera–

El me miro– Tan siquiera tendrás el valor de invitarla a salir–

– ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás? – le pregunté

El negó – Es demasiado pronto ni siquiera hemos hablado por 5 minutos solo monosílabos–

–Eso porque tanto como tú, como Ángela no se animan, es claro que le gustas–

El se giro a ver a donde estaba sentada Ángela –Ni siquiera me observa–

Rodee los ojos– Ven chico Emo, tengo una idea– dije levantándome y tirando lo que quedo de mi comida.

– ¿Qué idea? – pregunto receloso.

Negué sonriendo, ya verá. Cuando llegamos al salón ya estaban todos sentados o parados sobre las mesas, me senté al lado de mi hermana Alice, Ben llego y pensó que se sentaría a mi lado pero no lo deje.

–Y donde quieres que me siente – dijo señalando las mesas ocupadas.

Le señale la de enfrente – Pero –le empezaba a protestar.

–Siéntate o todos sabrán tu pequeño secreto –

–No te atreverías –

–Ben sabes que si –

El bufo y se sentó en frente. Que tiene de malo que la escuela se entere de tu virginidad. Eso sonó demasiado a chica.

Empecé a garabatear en mi cuaderno cuando escuche a lo lejos como le decía Ben a Ángela que se sentara a su lado. Solo espero que se anime a que salgan esta vez.

No sé cuando empezó la clase pero se fue interrumpida por una risa.

–No soy mala Ang – dijo la chica de al lado sonriendo.

La mire, ¿acaso era nueva?

El profesor le hablo –Dijo algo señorita Swan –Ella negó y murmuro un "No nada" avergonzada.

Oculte mi risa ese color en sus mejillas no le quedaba nada mal.

En toda la clase la observaba por cómo se comportara diría que era nueva, le iba hablar pero justamente sonó el timbre y salió corriendo, negué, que mala suerte tenia justamente acababa de encontrar a una chica que por primera vez no me miraba y ni siquiera se me echara encima.

–Edward – me llamo Alice.

La mire –No te voy a llevar – le dije

–Pero ni siquiera te iba a pedir eso – me dijo – Solo dile a mamá que llegare tarde – dijo señalando a Jasper.

–Ok yo le dijo, eh Jasper el lunes temprano – le recordé sobre el entrenamiento

El asintió – No iras a la fiesta–

–No lo sé – le dije, no estaba seguro de ir. –Pero hare lo posible–

Ellos se despidieron y salieron. Yo tenía que esperar a Ben que estaba muy entrado en la plática con Ángela.

Aguarde mis cosas en mi mochila y lo espere a fuera, el salió para luego despedirse de ella, con un beso en la mejilla, vi como se ruborizaba, igual que la chica anterior.

–Y bien como te fue– le pregunte de camino a mi volvo.

El rio –Ella es genial, acepto ir conmigo a la fiesta de mañana–

–Pues suerte – dije palmeando su espalda.

–Gracias Eddie – dijo burlándose para después ir hacia su moto.

–Ya verás –le grite.

Puse en marcha mi volvo y me dirigí a mi hogar no sin antes pasar a la tienda de discos por el encargo que pedí unos días atrás. Estacione al lado del Jeep de Emmet y me baje corriendo, ya lo quería escuchar.

–Ya llegue – Grite entrando a la casa. _Tosí _lo mío no era gritar.

Mi madre llego a mi – Estas bien – dijo palmeando mi espalda.

Asentí – Creo que – no termine me dolía la garganta.

–Hay hijo deja te preparo algo, sube a tu habitación– ordeno

Yo solo me gire, ya hay me deje caer en la cama, que bueno que me toco llegando a casa o si no sería un problema, encendí mi estéreo y deje que la música clásica llenara mi habitación, alguien toco la puerta.

–Te lo dejare aquí – dijo colocando el té en el buro

–Gracias, mamá– le agradecí.

Ella asintió –Deberías llamar a tu prima ya que no creo que iras a esa fiesta mañana –

La mire – ¿Quién te dijo? –

–Tu hermana– dijo como si fuera obvio – Y aunque reproches no iras de acuerdo–

–De todos modos no creo poder ya ves que si me enfermo me dura mínimo dos días– recordé

Ella rio –Eso te pasa por llevar y traer a tus hermanos ya en la noche–

Bufe – No entiendo si cada quien tiene coche por qué no lo usa–

–Ya sabes como es mi pequeña– comenzó a decir

La interrumpí – Se van a ensuciar y yo lo quiero reluciente mi porche – dije imitando la voz de la duende.

–Anda háblale y después duermes un poco–

Asentí y cogí el teléfono, o era por que ando enfermo o es que cambiaron los teléfonos a uno doble. Sacudí mi cabeza y marque a casa de Fabi mi adorada prima.

– Hola– contesto una voz suave.

–Eh bueno esta Fabi – le dije, será una de sus tantas amiguitas.

– ¿Fabi? – pregunto

–Sí, se encuentra en casa–dese juro era una de sus bromitas.

–No lo siento está equivocado– ok ahora ya ni un numero puedo marcar bien.

–Oh lo siento mucho con quien hablo– me disculpe

– ¿Quién eres tú? –

–Edward Cullen y usted señorita– le conteste cortésmente.

Ella rio –Oh vamos Mike, ¿Acaso haces esto para que vaya a esa estúpida fiesta? –

_Qué risa más hermosa_ pensé –Disculpe pero soy Edward– y de que fiesta hablaba.

–Oh claro y yo soy Tania Denali– me contesto aun riendo.

Denali acaso ella conoce a esa zorra de mi ex. Qué pequeño era el mundo. Ahora fue mi turno de reir esperara que no resultara como mi ex.

– ¿Qué tienes contra Tania? – le pregunte

Ella bufo–Mike que tramas esta vez–

–Contéstame– Demande sin querer.

–Vale pero no entiendo la verdad, pues qué será que es una zorra, que se acuesta con todos para mantener su fama, que no se que le vio a ese estúpido de Cullen–

La interrumpí, acaso me conocía– ¿y con Cullen? –

–Mike–sonó desesperada.

–Dime cómo te llamas – pedí recargando mi espalda contra la cabecera de mi cama.

Ella volvió a bufar –Mike Newton –

_Newton_ pensé, ese apellido me recordaba a alguien ¿Pero a quien?

Esa chica siguió hablando– Ok te seguiré tu juego tonto, Soy Bella Swan pedazo de idiota –me contesto enogada

_Swan, Swan de donde me suena. _

Le conteste –Entonces que tienes contra Edward Cullen, Bella–

– Que es un completo idiota, que no sabe lo que tiene, que se aprovecha de los demás–

– Aprovecharse de los demás, ¿Cómo? – la volví a interrumpir

_Acaso me aprovechaba de los demás sin darme cuenta. _

–Mike bien sabes pero bueno se aprovecha de los pobres chicos como tú, sin ofender, que quieren entrar al estúpido equipo de baloncesto ¿Ya terminaste con esta tontería? –pregunto

Pero yo estaba pensando con que era el Mike newton el chico Gay del que se burlo James por querer entrar al equipo, yo ni siquiera lo vi jugar y solo le dije que no porque James me dijo que era nefasto en el juego.

–Aun no – le conteste saliendo de mis pensamientos.

–Bien como decía, es un egocéntrico egoísta, que anda con todas las chicas que se le crucen o que se le avienten como pedazo de carne que es y no Mike antes de que me digas que yo era una de ellas eso ya fue ok –_ pedazo de carne_.

Reí, cuantas cosas no me dirán.

–Entonces eras una de ellas– y no la había visto será que era poca cosa.

–Mike, tu lo has dicho era –

– ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – pregunte

–Hay Mike, te diré y espero que ya le pares con esto, pues fue sus ojos, cuando lo mire por primera vez al bajarse de su estúpido preciado volvo pues me fije que era diferente a los demás, sus ojos como te dije mostraban una gran tristeza, lo vi tan vulnerable que me dieron ganas de correr abrazarlo, claro eso antes de que cierta zorra se acercara a besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello– dijo suspirando

Me quede anodado jamás ni siquiera mis hermanos me habían notado semejante cosa, bueno solo mi mamá pero como pudo sin siquiera mirarme dos veces, alguien se asomo por mi puerta, la pequeña duende hizo señas para entrar, asentí y tome un cuaderno que estaba a mi lado junto con una pluma. Le escribí

–Mike –La chica me llamaba aun con el nombre de ese pobre chico.

_Sabes quién es Bella Swan_

Le pregunte a Alice que me miraba confusa.

**Hoy se sentó al lado tuyo en Ingles. Distraído.**

Era ella la chica que se avergonzó hoy, pero como no me di cuenta, le iba hablar cuando ella contesto de nuevo.

–Eso quiere de–se interrumpió de repente.

No sabía qué hacer podía decirle algo o quedarme callado, opte por lo segundo al ver que Alice volvía a escribir.

**¿Qué tramas Edward?**

Negué y articule un nada.

**Te advierto que quiero que sea mi amiga, por algo le eh **

**Hablado estos días.**

Le conteste ya que Bella no me contestaba aun.

_Le has hablado pero por qué no me eh dado cuenta._

**Sera por que estabas demasiado ocupado con tu ex.**

_Quiero que me la presentes_

**Jamás no arruinaras mi amistad con ella**

Me respondió, le iba a reclamar cuando alguien hablo a lo lejos de por donde ella estaba.

–Bella mira lo que te compre – escuche que le decia un chico.

–Mike dime que esto es una broma– ella le dijo al chico, con que el era Mike Newton.

Mike hablo de nuevo– No sé de que hablas pero esto te quedara de maravilla–

Sonreí y me aclare la garganta–Vaya, con que eso piensas de mi – dije

–Edward– ella articulo nerviosa

Pude escuchar como él le preguntaba algo de mí o eso creí.

–Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar Isabella– le dije para después colgar.

Sonreí – Y si que tenemos de muchas cosas de que hablar – dije mirando el teléfono.

Alguien brinco en mi cama – ¿Qué hacías hablando con ella? – me pregunto

La mire – Me equivoque de numero – le conteste.

Ella negó –no arruinaras mi amistad con Bella ok–

–Claro que no hermanita ahora largo de mi cuarto –la corrí

Ella saco su lengua y se fue dando un portazo.

Mire el teléfono, ganas me daban de marcarle a Fabi pero estaba verdaderamente cansado, negué sonriendo y pensé en ella, como pudo saber lo que me pasaba por medio de mis ojos, sin duda alguna era ella, de alguna manera sabia que ella era la chica especial, pero como conseguirla algo con ella si me acaba de decir que me detesta.

Bufe y me acurruque en mi cama.

¿Quién diría que sabría quien era la chica que me llamo la atención con esto?

Todo por marcar un número equivocado.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Recordatorio: __**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer…..De verdad que cansa poner siempre lo mismo….xD.**_

_**BELLA POV**_

Mike se paró a colgar bien el teléfono que había dejado caer minutos antes.

El solo me observaba. Esperando a que mi estado de shock desapareciera. Pero ¿Cómo puede desaparecer? Si Edward Cullen, sabe bastantes cosas.

Demasiadas cosas. Para mi propio bien.

No recordaba haberme sentado ni la taza de té que estaba entre mis manos.

–Bella– Dijo lentamente Mike.

No conteste.

– ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto.

Lo mire – ¿Quieres saber que tengo? – Estalle, sin poder contenerme las palabras salieron atropelladamente – ¡Tu! Eso es lo que me pasa, si no estuvieras haciéndome esas estúpidas e innecesarias bromas, ¡Eso no hubiera pasado! –dije señalando el teléfono.

El se levanto – ¡Oye! Tú tienes la culpa por soltar todo antes de saber si era yo en realidad–

– ¿Y cómo saberlo? –

El me miro –Tal vez conociéndome mejor–

–Te conozco perfectamente Mike–

El negó –Nos estamos desviando Bella, ¿Qué diablos paso con Cullen? –

Gemí –Yo le eh dicho cosas–

– ¿Qué clase de cosas? –

Bufe– Estar enamorada. Engreído. Aprovechado. Egoísta. Mujeriego. Ese tipo de cosas. –

Mike solo me miraba.

–No piensas decirme nada–

El se sentó de nuevo. Pero seguía sin responder.

–Vaya ánimos que me das–

–Eres tan pendeja Bella –

Lo fusile con la mirada – ¿Pendeja? Acaso no olvidas ¡Que tú tienes la culpa! –

Mike se encogió de hombros – No quiero pelear– me dijo mirándome – Dejare esto aquí –dijo señalando las diferentes bolsas – Yo volveré mañana, que descanses chica – dijo para después salir por la puerta.

No pude decirle nada. El tenía razón. Si no fuera tan lengua larga esto no hubiera pasado.

Mire todo lo que había dejado Mike, sonreí, el no cambiaria, bolsas de todos los tamaños y colores, sacudí mi cabeza levemente, ya mañana me preocuparía, ya mañana.

Con este nuevo pensamiento me dirigí hacia mi habitación, para poder lograr dormir. Si es que pudiera lograrlo.

Me desperté, gracias a unos ruidos que se escuchaban, no quería ni ver el reloj, pero justo cuando estaba acomodándome de nuevo para poder dormir, unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada me despertaron, gemí, quien se atrevía a venirme a levantarme tan temprano.

– ¡Hola! –

Me hice a un lado para que pasara el susodicho.

– ¿Qué demonios haces tan temprano en mi casa Mike? – le pregunte recostándome en el sillón y tapando mi cara con un cojín.

El rio –Veo que lo de Cullen no te dejo dormir–

Lo mire mal –Oh claro que dormí perfectamente –le dije sarcásticamente.

El solo volvió a reír, por mi parte lo ignore, colocando nuevamente el cojín sobre mi cara, estaba a punto de contar ovejas para volver a dormir, cuando alguien me quita el cojín de mi cara.

Mike estaba de pie a un lado mío con el cojín en sus manos.

–Chica van hacer las 5 de la tarde–

No le creí. Y cerré los ojos.

–Mira tú reloj Bella–

Disimuladamente abrí mi ojo derecho para observar el reloj de la pared. ¡Diablos! Faltaban 15 minutos para las 5, es que Charlie me dejo dormir demasiado o ni siquiera se molesto en ver si estaba despierta.

Parpadee, Mike me miraba muy sonriente sentado en el sillón de Charlie.

Gemí –No iré a esa fiesta–

Su sonrisa creció aun más.

–Claro que iras–

–No. No. No. Y no –

El se cruzo de brazos –Oh vamos Bella, solo es una fiesta –

–No Mike no lo hare, tengo que prepararme mentalmente para el lunes–

El rio –Hablas de Cullen como si fuera algo difícil–

–Mejor cállate Mike –

–De verdad no iras – dijo él. Sabía que estaba poniendo su mejor cara del gato con botas en la película de shreck.

No lo miraba –Eh dicho que no–

–Bella– suplico.

Vamos Bella, tú puedes chica, es tu dignidad o acompañar a tu mejor amigo.

Vaya ni yo misma me ayudo.

–Eh dicho que no –dije autoritariamente.

El bufo –Y que se supone que haremos –

Lo mire. El ya no tenía esa cara de a medio morir.

Sonreí –Veremos unas películas–

–Vale, llamare a mamá y diré que me pasare de amargado viendo películas como un adolescente sin vida social–el empezó a decir su discurso de menospreciado –que no puede ir a divertirse a una increíble fiesta en la playa, con chicos guapos en bañadores–

– ¡Basta! Mike marca ese número de una vez – lo interrumpí

El se dio por vencido y hablo con su madre, escuche como le decía el cambio de planes.

Minutos más tarde ambos nos encontrábamos haciendo botanas, el calentando comida y yo preparando algunos bocadillos de queso, llevamos todo hacia la sala y nos sentamos por horas a ver películas.

**EDWARD POV**

–_Edward– susurro._

_La chica que confundí. La de ojos de chocolate. Se encontraba mirándome sonriéndome. A mí._

–_Bella– dije_

_Ella estaba enfrente de mí. No podía visualizar nada que no era ella. _

–_Bésame – pidió._

_¿Acaso dijo que la besara? Joder, pero que ando analizando. Me fui acercando lentamente a sus labios para sentir luego como me ¿Lamia la cara?_

–Dios Bella –

Arrugue la nariz, Bella tenia mal aliento, pero no importaba era ella preciosa eso se podía arreglar, de repente escuche una carcajada, y mi sueño de bella besándome o mejor dicho lamiéndome la cara se iba.

–No te vayas Bella–

–No me iré mi amor – contesto Emmet

¿Emmet? ¿Pero qué diablos él hace en mi sueño? Hoy una carcajada, ese sin duda era mi hermano. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a un Emmet demasiado cerca de mí.

Me asquee ¿Acaso el? ¡Diablos no!

–Ni lo piense Eddie–

–Emmet, eres un idiota –

El solo se rio mas –Lo dices por que interrumpí tu querido sueño con –el se quedo pensando –Oh si Bella – ronroneo su nombre.

Hice una mueca de asco.

–Te presento a Jake –

Mire lo que tenía en sus manos era una mascota. Entonces eso era lo que me lamio. Demonios ahora tengo baba de perro por toda mi cara pero es mejor esa que la de mi estúpido hermano. Ignore a Emmet y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi baño, la deje abierta y me lave la cara, el se coloco con "Jake" sobre el marco de la puerta.

–Iras a la fiesta–

Negué. Ya que me estaba lavando los dientes.

–Háblale a Fabi –me recordó

Me enjuague la boca– Vale –

–Oh también dice mamá, que si le ayudas a los deberes de la casa, ya que yo me voy horita y Alice se arreglara en casa de Rose–

Asentí. El continuo hablando – También dijo que desayunaras, van hacer las doce– me dijo para después salir con la bestia esa.

–Emmet –Grite asomándome por la puerta de mi baño.

El se giro. – ¿De quién jodidos es esa bestia?

–Se llama Jake –dijo

Rodee los ojos. –Alice lo encontró afuera y lo adoptamos –

El salió y yo me encamine hacia mi buro donde había dejado mi celular.

Lo cogí y marque el número de Fabi esta vez asegurándome que era el correcto.

Uno. Dos Timbres. Ella descolgó.

–Hola guapo– me contesto

Reí –Hey Fabi–

– ¿Ya estás listo?

Diablos. ¿Cómo le dijo que no iré?

–No vendrás cierto–

Pequeña demoniaca.

–No lo siento. No me siento bien–

Era verdad me dolía la cabeza y además no estaba con ánimos después de mi conversación con Bella.

Ella rio –Líos con tu ex–

Gemí –No claro que no, eso ya fue –

Ella volvió a reír – ¡Vale! Pero tienes que recompensarme–

Demonios. –Claro tu solo di –

Fabi lo pensó un momento – Quiero tu guitarra firmada por the beatles–

– ¡Rayos eso no! –

–Eso o vienes –

Ir es encontrarme a mis disque amigos hay, pero si voy Bella podría encontrarse hay, y así poder platicar, joder no, quería otra clase de ambiente para hablar con ella.

–Vale, la quiere envuelta o así –

Ella chillo prácticamente en mí oído –Joder no grites– le dije

–Iré mañana por ella–

–Diviértete –le dije sonriendo

Después de colgar, me arregle un poco y me prepare para el transcurso del día.

Al día siguiente.

Fabi llego puntualmente a las 8 de la noche.

Estuve esperándola todo el jodido día para que la chica llegara tan noche, venia con sus clásicos vaqueros y una blusa amarrada por la cintura, sus gafas de sol puestas aun siendo noche y su chongo a medio despeinar, que era señal que había tenido una larga noche.

–Te divertiste en tu fiesta querida – le dije

–Hola Eddie–

Había bajado desde antes la guitarra para estar en la sala, no quería mas burlas de mi estado de adolescente como ella suele llamarme a como tengo mi cuarto arreglado.

–La quieres o no –

Ella me miro, como si estuviera loco. – ¡Claro! –Exclamo para luego abrazarme.

–Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho–

Gemí –Ya lo sabías –

Ella deshizo el abrazo y me miro– Pensé que bromeabas–

Negué. Estuvimos hablando de varias cosas sin sentido, ya como a las doce y media , llegaron por ella, la vi partir y me encamine a mi habitación ya hay me di una ducha y solo pude pensar.

Faltaban tan solo unas horas.

Para ver a Bella Swan.

**Bella POV**

Estaba mirando el techo de mi habitación, es increíble lo que se puede hacer cuando no tienes nada que hacer, no había hecho prácticamente nada en todo este domingo, en solo pensar que iba encontrarme con él en unas horas hacia que mi estomago se encogiera.

Mike se había ido por la tarde cuando me ayudo a recoger el desastre de nuestra pijamada, nos habíamos quedado dormidos viendo la octava película a las 7 de la mañana casi, se llamaba "Como si fuera cierto".

En fin, hice listas, planes, de todo para que algo me funcione para esquivar mañana a Edward Cullen, pero todos mis planes se convertían en fracasos.

Listas como por ejemplo:

1.-Pedirle perdón.

2. Decirle que estaba muy pasada de copas.

3. Ignorarlo.

Definitivamente me quedo con la tres, las otras dos ni siquiera iba a tener el suficiente valor para enfrentarme frente a frente con él.

Sin duda en unas horas Edward Cullen sería mi muerte.


	4. El encuentro

_Recordatorio:_ **Los personajes maravillosos de la saga de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer. . .  
**

_Y cuando quieres retrasar el reloj_

_Parece que el esta en tu contra_

_¡Que el tiempo se detenga!_

**BELLA POV**

– ¡ISABELLA! – gritaba Charlie.

Bufe –No me digas así–

Odiaba mi nombre. ¿Pero eso ya lo dije verdad? En fin, se preguntaran por que Charlie me grita a estas horas de la mañana, ah lo que pasa es que, ¡Es lunes!, si como lo leen y yo como soy tan cobarde fingí desmayarme mientras desayunábamos pero obvio que no me creyó, soy una pésima actriz.

–Iras a la escuela, ¿Escuchaste? –

–Ya que–

Oí sus pasos por la escalera y me acosté de nuevo, Mike no me iba acompañarme hoy, así que me tenia que ir completamente sola, recogí mis útiles y los guarde en mi mochila, mire la ropa que traía, unos pantalones de tubo negros y una playera negra y sombras en mis ojos de color negro.

Lo se, soy patética. ¿Por qué voy de negro? ¡Hoy están invitados a mi funeral! A que es genial.

Maldito Cullen.

–Adiós papá– dije despidiéndome de el con un beso.

El se giro preocupado nunca me despedía a si– ¿Estas bien? –

_Claro que no papá, resulta que hoy es mi funeral_ pensé.

Asentí– Todo esta bien, nos vemos –dije

No espere su respuesta, cruce el marco de la puerta y me prepare para llegar tarde, como siempre, iba saliendo cuando veo un porche amarillo, estacionado afuera.

Rodee los ojos al ver a Mike arriba de el junto con la hermana de Cullen.

– ¡Hola Bella! – saludo efusivamente Alice.

Le sonreí –Alice, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

Mike se paso al asiento trasero –Venimos por ti–

–Eso veo, pero creí que no vendrías – Dije subiéndome al auto.

– ¿Te molesta mi presencia Bella? – pregunto Alice

La mire –Oh no solo que se me hace raro–Admití

Ella se encogió de hombros y encendió su convertible.

–Bien ¿Cuándo iremos Mike? –

_Ir ¿Adonde?_

– ¿Qué tal hoy? – propuso este idiota.

Alice lo miro por el retrovisor –Me parece genial–

– ¿Adonde irán? – pregunte metiéndome en su conversación.

Alice me miro –Dirás iremos Bella–

–Si Bells nos acompañaras al centro comercial de Port Ángels–

–Oh no chicos no – les dije

Alice estaciono su porche al lado del volvo, ¡Diablos! El ya llego, que no se pudo enfermar o mejor que lo atropellen aunque sea leve.

Mike se dio cuenta de que observaba el volvo de Cullen.

–Vamos Bells– dijo abriéndome la puerta.

¿Cuándo se salió?

–Bien entonces nos vemos en la segunda hora –dijo Alice despidiéndose y yendo con su novio.

Me despedí de ellos con un saludo de mano y arrastre a Mike hacia dentro, ya en los casilleros, lo enfrente.

–Me puedes decir que haces con el enemigo– le dije

El rio – ¿Enemigo? –

–Si tonto, ella es su hermana –

Mike negó sonriendo –Bella deja de ver tantas películas ¿si? – pidió

Bufe –No te das cuenta que el puede estar–

El me interrumpió– Para empezar Isa ¿Qué haces toda de negro? – dijo observando mi atuendo.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros –Hoy es mi funeral…Y odio ese apodo–

–Tú odias muchas cosas–

Lo ignore y camine a mi clase de Algebra. El me siguió.

–Tienes suerte que Cullen no lo vez hasta por la tarde– me recordó.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, iba a estar lejos de el toda la mañana.

–Swan– Grito una voz conocida.

No esa voz por favor. Por todos los que existen haya arriba no por favor.

Me gire para ver al gran Edward Cullen ¿Gran? Bravo Bella eleva tu misma su ego, que falta no le hace. Bueno este pedazo de carne, venia corriendo hacia mi con su estúpido balón de basquetbol.

–Tu y yo tenemos que hablar– dijo lanzándome una bola de papel que atrapo Mike para después dirigirse hacia las canchas.

Lo mire estática. ¿Qué acaso no lo podía olvidar? No claro que no.

–Chica, mira esto– Mike me extendió un papel. ¡La ex bola de pape!

_**Con que te gusta juzgar a las personas**_

_**Te veo en la cafetería**_

_**PD. No se te ocurra escapar**_

_**Edward C.**_

Decía con su perfecta caligrafía que tiene el.

– ¿Qué diablos es esto? –

–El quiere algo–

Rodee los ojos–Creo que es obvio que algo quiere Mike–

–Ni modo Bells, yo estaré contigo– me prometió

Lo mire– Vale, ya vamos– dije empezando a caminar.

La primera clase paso normal, Mike me estuvo balanceando cuando me perdía en mis pensamientos, cuando sonó el timbre nos dirigimos a la clase de historia que compartía con Alice, para mi mala suerte nos toco atrás de donde se sienta ella y su novio.

–Bella, ¿Cómo estas? –me dijo Jasper.

¿Jasper? Que hace un perfecto Hale hablándome a mi.

–Hola– logre decir cuando se me quedo viendo esperando mi respuesta.

–Bella esta MUY bien ¿Verdad Bells? – dijo Mike.

Mire a Jasper –Si y tu Jasper–

El sonrió –Bien pero tú no lo pareces, te noto tensa–

Sonreí, que perspicaz era el.

–No es nada– dije encogiéndome de hombros.

El iba hablar pero el profesor entro. Estaba apuntando algo del día de la independencia de México, algo así, cuando una hoja color rosa pálido, llego a mi cuaderno, me gire para ver a Alice sonriéndome y apuntando la hoja.

_**¡Bella!**_

_**Tú y Mike se sentaran con nosotros**_

_**En la cafetería**_

La mire, ella estaba de espaldas ahora, me gire y vi a Mike que leía la nota, arranque un papel de mi libreta, anote algo y se la pase a Mike.

Hey Mike crees que ella sepa

**Lo mas seguro **

¿Le pregunto?

**Pues si para que te saques esa duda Bells**

Lo pensé por un momento, si no sabía ella, me preguntaría porque Edward me pidió vernos, y si lo sabe, le pediría ayuda.

Mejor no. Ya Cullen me dirá que quiere que haga o mejor dicho cuando será mi muerte.

–Bella– susurro alguien

Mire a mi lado derecho para encontrarme a Jessica Stanley, alias la chismosa de Forks.

– ¿Qué Jessica? –

Ella sonrió – ¿Qué traes con los Cullen? –No me dejo responderle –Primero te veo con Edward en el pasillo y horita Alice te habla–

–Edward solo me pidió ayuda– mentí

Ella negó sonriendo aun con su sonrisa hipócrita.

–Si ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Lo siento es que se me hizo raro–

Claro que no lo sentías, zorra.

Bufe, era obvio que pensara eso, por que es verdad, Edward Cullen no me hablaría si no fuera por esa estúpida llamada.

Estaba en mi cuarta clase, esta me tocaba sola, sin los Cullen ni los Hale, bueno solo con Mike pero el chico le encanta la clase de Turismo, que ni se acordaba que tenia amiga, yo por mi parte me aburría a morir, saber de ciudades geniales, que nunca visitare, la profesora Heidi, nos estaba relatando como era parís, la ciudad del amor.

–Señorita Swan–

Gemí, por dios que ella no me este hablando a mi.

–Bella te hablan– Gracias Mike, tenias que ser tú el que me lo recordara.

Alce mi vista para ver a la profesora a mi lado. –Si profesora–

–Ya que esta demasiado concentrada en sus apuntes, díganos por que parís es la ciudad del amor.

Me sonroje, todos me estaban mirando.

–Este…Pues la llaman la ciudad del amor por su belleza por la noche, una cena a la luz de las velas y de la torre Eiffel resulta de lo más romántico.

–Muy bien, quiero que todos traigan para…–deje de escucharla.

Paris, por que tiene que ser la ciudad del amor, para mi no lo es.

Bella tú nunca has ido ahí así que no opines, me recordé.

Rodee los ojos me estaba volviendo loca. Ahora hasta hablo conmigo misma.

–Bella ya es hora–

Mike se encontraba parado a mi lado esperándome, guarde rápidamente mis cosas y brinque del asiento para empezar a caminar a mi tortura. El pasillo que va para la cafetería nunca se me hizo mas largo que ahora, quería que se detuviera el tiempo, oh mejor que se encendiera la preparatoria y que la alarma sonara, así todos saldríamos afuera y no creo que Edward Cullen quiera que lo vean conmigo.

Tome unas cuantas cosas para comer, como por ejemplo un sándwich y un refresco de dieta, me gire y Mike ya me esperaba con su bandeja de comida a mi lado, le sonreí y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, vi que nos dirigíamos a la mesa de los Cullen & Hale.

Entre en nervios pero me relaje cuando no vi rastro de Edward por ningún lado.

–Hola chicos–dijo Mike como si los conociera de toda la vida y se sentó, yo hice lo mismo.

– ¿Qué iremos de compras? – dijo Emmet

Mike y Alice asintieron mas yo negué. Ni crean que iba a ir.

–No iras Bella– dijo Rose.

¿Desde cuando me habla? Oh cierto desde esa estúpida llamada todo mi mundo se ah ido patas para arriba.

–He no – dije

–Claro que iras Bella–

Volví a negar – No Alice no creo que pueda–

–Si puedes Bella– dijo Mike

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

–Esta decidido iras con nosotros– dijo Emmet

Asentí. Ya que me quedaba.

La comida paso sin otro contra tiempo, para mi suerte Edward no se apareció en todo el rato, pero para mi desgracia me tocaba Ingles con el.

–Vamos, nos toca juntas– dijo Alice sonriendo.

Me pare y tire los restos de comida al bote de basura, Alice se sentó en el lugar de siempre y yo pues me senté al lado de Cullen ya que Ángela se quedo otra vez con Ben. Como aun no llegaba el maestro le avente una bola de papel para que volteara.

–Hola Bells–

Le sonreí y le hice señas de Ben y ella juntos y forme un corazón. – ¡BELLA! –

Reí –Lo siento– dije encogiéndome de hombros –No pude evitarlo–

Ella negó –Me debes una–

–Pero si ni siquiera lo vio–

Ella rio e iba hablar pero el profesor puso orden. Ni cuenta me di cuando entro.

Estaba apuntando lo que el profesor apuntaba en el pizarrón, que para mi desgracia era todo ingles y no le entendía. Frustrada deje de escribir y me dedique a prestarle atención a ver si lo entendía, un piquete en mi brazo me saco de mi supuesta atención, agache mi vista y vi que había un papel extremadamente doblado sobre mi libreta. Lo abrí con cuidado.

_**Siento no poder llegar a la cafetería**_

_**Tenía cosas que hacer**_

Le conteste.

Alguna de tus conquistas te retuvo

_**¿Celosa?**_

Ni en tus mejores sueños Cullen

_**Como sea Isabella, ya que no pudimos hablar**_

_**Me preguntaba si tienes clase después**_

Es mi última hora ¿Por qué?

_**En ese caso vendrás a mi entrenamiento.**_

¿Entrenamiento? Acaso quería que yo lo acompañara.

–Para que quieres que valla– le susurre solo para que el me escuchara.

El sonrió– Mi nueva novia tiene que acompañarme.

¿Novia? Casi me atragante con mi propia saliva. Este chico esta demente ni en sueños me pasaría por su novia. Y menos con lo que le dije.

–Isabella– lo voltee a ver. ¿Por qué no hay nadie? El dese juro noto mi desconcierto –Ya sonó el timbre –

–Oh– dije ya que no me di cuenta.

El se giro para quedar de frente a mi – Serás mi novia por el tiempo que yo dijo– demando

Reí –Si como no–

–No juego Isabella, tu dijiste esas cosas de mi yo podría decir unas cuantas cosas–

–Tú no sabes nada de mí–

–Claro que lo se –

Lo mire desafiante –No te atreverías–

–Me atrevería de la misma forma que tu–

– ¿Qué acaso no lo puedes olvidar? – pregunte

EL negó sonriendo. Maldito arrogante.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

Yo ya quería acabar con todo este jueguito.

–Ya te lo dije, serás mi novia–el lo pensó un momento– No mejor serás mi esclava, pero para los ojos de los demás serás mi novia–

– ¡Nunca! –

–Entonces todo Forks se enteraran de unas cuantas cosas–

El no podría saber nada de mí.

–Como quieras–

El se paro –En ese caso, mañana se enteraran de tu visita al Club Sex–

¿Cómo supo eso? Edward Cullen será mi muerte.

Lo mire –No lo hagas– suplique

El sonrió –Entonces me acompañas esclava– dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

Lo fusile con la mirada –No me digas así –

El negó divertido –Sabes esclava, en lo que hacemos de camino al gimnasio, tendrás que aprender como tratar a tu amo–

– ¿Qué dices? –

–Solo unas cuantas reglas Isabella, ahora camina– ordeno

Y lo hice. Eso me pasa por ser tan bocona.


	5. Nuevo Capitulo

**_Recordatorio: _**_Los maravillosos personajes del mundo de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer . . .  
_

**_Un día nuevo_**

**_Bella POV_**

-¡Edward!¡Edward!...¡El mejor!...¡Si!- _estupidas zorras..._pensé mientras las veía agitar sus pompones al aire.

El club de las admiradoras -las porristas de Edward- estaban en frente de mi, aplaudiéndole todo lo que haga el aun sea solo caminar.

Mientras yo me encontraba SOLA, sentada aquí viendo el estupido entrenamiento de Cullen, intente mil veces escabullirme en el camino, ya que sus queridas admiradoras lo acechaban ¡Pero no pude! El muy idiota me tomo del brazo y prácticamente me arrastro hasta colocarme en la segunda grada que para mi desgracia su estupido equipo se sentaba en la primera.

-¡Edward! Encesta bien esa pelota.- el entrenador Clapp le reprendió cuando no encesto una.

Reí abiertamente.

El me escucho y me puso esa sonrisa -malvada- que tiene.

Bufe mientras me veía las uñas, créanme era mas interesante que ver a esos disque hombres todos sudorosos, excepto claro. El perfecto Cullen, era imposible de creer que el como otros cuatro -contando a Hale, su hermano y el enamorado de Ángela- no sudaban tan extremo como los otros de su equipo. Al contrario de los demás que ya tenían sus playeras deportivas empapadas de sudor, era asqueroso.

-¡James! Los demás también juegan.

Mire de reojo el "partidito" y Cullen estaba -o eso parecía- algo molesto con James, quien mantenía el balón entre sus manos, al parecer Cullen le dijo algo que lo molesto por que le tiro el balón al pecho -que desgraciadamente Edward atrapo- y se vino hacia las gradas a sentar. Mientras que los demás reanudaban el partido. Cullen hizo un par de movimientos como los que hacia Mike para quitarme la pelota -cuando jugábamos los dos en su patio- y encesto en el aro. Después reunió al equipo al centro y empezó a decirles cosas "en secreto" ya que yo solo oía murmullos como "Ve a la derecha", "Tú al centro" y blah blah...Luego los mando a jugar y se estiro colocando sus brazos por alrededor de su cabeza, ocasionando que su playera se levantara y dejara ver el color de sus boxers. Negros.

-¡Te amamos Edward! - le gritaron las porristas.

El solo volteo y les dio su asquerosa sonrisa torcida.

Rodee los ojos mientras me colocaba los auriculares de mi Ipod, busque la canción que me relajaba "Hotel California" de mi querido Bob Marley y le di play.

Escuche la misma canción un par de veces hasta que mi cerebro decidió recordar la pequeña plática con Cullen.

_-Edward. -lo llame ya que el no decía nada y solo me arrastraba hacia su entrenamiento._

_Minutos antes sus queridas admiradoras casi me dejan sin pies, ya que se acercaron a ver si el "gran" Cullen iba a entrenar hoy. Desgraciadamente._

_Edward no me contesto, solo me vio de reojo. _

_Bufe y obligue a mis pies detenerse. -¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte. -¿Quiéres que me disculpe? ¡Bien! Lo siento. No quise..._

_-No acepto tus disculpas niña._

_¿¡Qué! Acaso él...Me llamo... ¿Niña? Hay Bella ya estas delirando._

_-Si no quieres que el resto de la escuela sepa tu nocturna visita.- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y caminaba nuevamente arrastrándome._

_Y ahí va de nuevo con ese temita._

_-Tienes que obedecerme en todo._

_Rodee los ojos. -Creo que eso me quedo claro cuando mencionaste la palabra "esclava"._

_Edward dejo escapar una risita -que pareció que era un asesino, esas cuando él va a matar a su victima- que me puso la piel chinita. _

_-Veo que ya te quedo claro. - me dijo burlonamente._

_No lo mire...Solo mire el suelo, como si esos azulejos fueran lo mas interesante de este bello mundo._

_-Y bien Isabella... ¿Quiéres saber tus reglas?_

_-Dime Bella, odio ese nombre. -le dije haciendo una mueca._

_Capte un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. -Bien, Isabella. Te diré tus reglas._

_Gemí. Era obvio que le agradaba mucho burlarse de los más débiles._

_¡Bravo Bella! Te haz dicho tu misma débil. Vaya estupidez._

_Edward fingió -por que eso hizo- pensar un momento, mientras llevaba su mano libre a su rasurada barbilla._

_-Número uno: Tienes que obedecerme en todo._

_¿No? ¿En verdad? Imbecil. _

_-Número dos: Por ningún motivo tienes permiso de andar con alguien. Ya que eres mi novia._

_Rodee los ojos. _

_-Número tres: Tengo cierto... ¿cómo decirlo? Oh si privilegios al ser tu novio. Y no hay reclamos._

_Me mordí el labio, para no gritarle que era un idiota, engreído..._

_-Número cuatro: Cuando estemos en público actuaras como mi novia, pero claro tienes que pedirme permiso -disimuladamente- para ir al baño o a cualquier lugar que quieras._

_-Eres un..._

_El me ignoro. -Y cuando estemos solos me trataras como tu amo._

_Estupido, Estupido._

_-Y por ultimo. Regla número seis.- se callo un momento y luego me sonrío. -Actúa normal._

_¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_

_El me sonrió. -Me refiero a que tienes que fingir ser cariñosa, amable y sobre todo muy amorosa con tu muy apuesto novio._

_Ash. Maldito Cullen. Y sus malditas reglas que se las trague por donde..._

_-¿Entendido? O no entendiste alguna regla ¿Isabella?_

_Lo mire tratando de transmitirle todo el odio que sentía. -Si Cullen._

_El sonrío arrogantemente. -¿Disculpa? Me parece que no te escuche esclava._

_Acalle los impropios que amenazaban con salir y trate de fusilarlo con mi mirada._

_-Si, amo._

_El solo sonrío y se detuvo, me fije que ya estábamos a menos de dos metros del gimnasio, me soltó la mano y me paso su mano por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el. Y juntos entramos al gimnasio -que gracias a dios estaba vacío-._

Ni quiero imaginarme, que hubiera pasado si alguien nos hubiera visto.

-¡Bella!

Mike corría hacia mí. Se sentó a mi lado y me tendió un chocolate "kiss", lo tome.

-Gracias.

El me sonrío. -Eh Bells, te estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, pensé que si ibas a ir.

Me mordí el labio. -Lo siento. Es que...

-No me digas que ahora te da por ver el entrenamiento de Cullen. -me dijo mientras observaba a los chicos jugar.

-¡Claro que no!- dije mientras le pegaba en el hombro.

-¡Salvaje!

Reí. -Hay Mike. - me lamente. El me miro con su seño fruncido. -Edward ya me dijo que quiere.

-¿A si? - al imbecil se le iluminaron sus ojitos. -¿Qué es? ¡Espera! No me digas que quiere una noche de pasión.

-¡Mike Newton!- le grite.

Error. Esa mirada esmeralda se fijo en mí.

-No digas esas cosas. -le susurre mientras desviaba mi mirada de Cullen.

El río. -Que desperdicio.

Esta vez le di un zape en su cabeza.

-Me pidió...me pidió...

Mike arqueo una ceja. -Me pidió, me pidió. ¡Bella! Deja de tartamudear y dime que exactamente te pidió.

Inhale aire. -Mepidiosersunovia.

-¿Qué? Habla bien.

-El me pidió ser su novia.

Una estridente risa se escucho de repente. ¡Demonios!

Emmet se encontraba recostado sobre la banca de abajo, viéndonos con una estupida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Enserio? Vaya hasta que mi hermanito sienta cabeza.

_Me quiero morir._

-Eh Jasper. Tienes que oír esto.

_No...No...Maldito Cullen._

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora Emmet? Por lo que veo no piensas entrenar y solo quieres jodernos a no...

-Oh espera Jazz, adivina qué.- le dijo interrumpiéndolo.

El lo miro. - Deja de jodernos Emmet y...

-Eddie tiene novia.

Gemí. Esto no me puede estar pasando.

Jasper río. -¿En serio?

-Si. Si. Y adivina quien es.

-No se idiota ¿Quién?

Emmet estiro uno de sus brazos que reposaba por debajo de su cabeza y me apunto ami.

_Trágame Tierra._

-¿Bella? ¿En serio eres la nueva novia de Edward?

_Nueva...Vaya fama que te estas dando Bellita._

-Si chicos, ella es mi novia.

_Maldito Cullen, que no puedes irte a la..._

_-_Cariño, te presento a Emmet, mi hermano aunque ya lo conoces y a Jasper. -¿me presento? Y ¿me dijo cariño?

No era de imaginarme que mis mejillas me ardían a más no poder, solo asentí y estire -patéticamente- mi brazo algo tembloroso y los mire.

-Oh tengo nueva hermanita.- dijo Emmet, ya levantado y me dio un abrazo.

-No...Puedo...respirar...

-Emmet. Bájala ahora mismo.- pidió el idiota ese.

Emmet me bajo y me puso de pie sobre la banca, mientras que el estaba sobre la primera grada.

Jasper solo me sonrío.

Sentí como alguien me daba un pellizco.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? No me pellizques.

Mike río. -Si. Si. Lo que digas. Pero... ¿No me presentas?- pidió haciendo un mohín.

Rodee los ojos.

-Edward Cullen.- lo señale al susodicho. -Mike newton mi patético mejor amigo.

Mike me dio un golpe en la cabeza. -Quisieras querida. Hola Cullen.

Para mi sorpresa. No le dio la mano. No lo abrazo y no chicos y chicas. No le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Solo un asentimiento. ¿Solo eso?

Lo mire como si estuviera loco.

El capto mi mirada y me sonrío -yo conocía esa sonrisa- era esa de ya veras por que.

-Mike. -Edward también le dio una inclinación y me sonrío a mi.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Iba asentir cuando "mi querido" mejor amigo se me adelanto.

-No..No tiene nada que hacer...Solo iba acompañarnos de compras ¿Vienes?

Hice una mueca y lo taladré con la mirada.

_Mas te vale negarte Cullen._

_-_Me encantaría acompañar a mi novia.

_Bueno tan siquiera el no dijo la palabra; nueva._

**_~Una hora mas tarde~_**

Maldita la hora, en que conteste esa estupida llamada.

Repasemos.

Después de que soportara las miraditas de sus admiradoras ¿Por qué lo hice? O es que a Cullen se le ocurrió besarme en medio de la cancha. Si como lo leen, el muy idiota me paro en el camino y me planto un beso – pero uno normal- solo fue un leve roce, solo eso.

Claro, no es por que quiera uno mas a fondo, no, no, claro que no, solo que no es justo que todo el transcurso del gimnasio hacia su coche. Si. Su coche, ya que no me dejo irme con Mike y los demás en el porshe de Alice. Las miraditas de sus admiradoras me fusilaran prácticamente.

Eso traería consecuencias. Si graves, pero muy graves consecuencias.

Y por si no fuera poco, todo el transcurso del viaje a Port Angels, se mantuvo callado, totalmente callado. Excepto por las lindas notas de la música clásica que puso.

Y me quede sorprendida. Por esos gustos. No creía que alguien le gustaba esa música en estos tiempos, ya que Mike se burla cada vez que pongo música clásica en mi casa.

Per lo peor es que Cullen, no me deja sola en ningún momento. Y el demonio de Mike y la duende esa están como locos comprando cosas.

-¿Qué tal esta? - le pregunto Alice saliendo del vestidor.

Todos nos encontrábamos sentados en uno de los sillones de ahí y solo Jasper y Emmet estaban de pie, recargados sobre la pared. Y mi querido Mike estaba sentado a mi lado manteniéndome en el medio de él y Cullen.

Mike negó. -No te queda ese tipo de blusa.

Bufe.

Alice se encogió de hombros y se metió de nuevo al vestidor. Para que segundos más tarde, saliera la perfecta Rosalie y se colocara en frente de nosotros. Ella se dio una vuelta y la falda que llevaba se elevo un poco.

Emmet soltó un silbido. -Mi amor que hermosa te vez.

Rose le mando un beso y se fijo en Mike. -¿Qué tal?

El río. -Te queda de maravilla.

Ella asintió contenta y se adentro al vestidor de ella.

Bufe. Mike se había hecho amigo de esas dos, en un santiamén, Rose ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada y no era para menos, yo al lado de ella. Simplemente no era nada. Y Mike de la nada le dice un comentario sobre una blusa y ¡PAM! Parecen ya mejores amigos.

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre el sillón y me tope con algo duro. Gire mi cabeza hacia Mike, y no, el no era quien mantenía su brazo recostado. Rodee los ojos y mire a Cullen. Si, era él. Estaba todo desparramado mandando mensajes por el celular y con su mano recostada en el respaldo del sillón.

Me senté bien para no tocar su brazo y observe a Alice que se había cambiado su blusa por otra de tirantes.

-¡Esa! ¡Esa! Es perfecta. -le aplaudió Mike.

Jasper río al ver como era Mike.

Reí con el. Y no era nada con lo que yo presenciaba.

-¡Bella! Ponte esto. -me dijo Alice mientras me aventaba un par de prendas.

Negué- Ya fue suficiente.

-Oh vamos.

Volví a negar. Ni loca iba a probarme mas cosas.

-Anda, Eddie no te ha visto nada de lo que te compramos.

_Por que creen que no quiero._

-Vamos Bells. -pidió Mike haciendo ese mohín.

Alice me sonrío. -Vamos Bella ¿Si?- y la muy astuta hizo el mohín también.

Suspire resignada y tome las cosas de mi regazo y me metí a un probador.

**_Edward POV_**

¡Joder! Pero que piernas.

Emmet y Mike le soltaron unos cuantos silbidos, causando que su cara se tornara de un color rosado.

Ella había salido con una mini falda negra y una blusa de tirantes color roja, se veía increíblemente sexy.

-Vuelta...Vuelta. -le aclamaron los idiotas estos. Incluso Jasper.

Ella se volvió a ruborizar e hizo ademán de meterse al vestidor. Pero no la deje. Tome una de sus manos que caían al lado de su cuerpo y a jale hacia mi.

Bella dio un grito. Y quedo sobre mí.

Su rubor se intensifico.

La mire sonriendo y me incline para besar rozar sus labios con los míos.

Ella mantenía sus manos sobre mi pecho, y se mordió el labio.

Iba a rozar sus labios nuevamente, pero esta vez iba a profundizar bien el beso, pero alguien la aparto de mí.

-Eh semental, tranquilo. -Mike la sostenía de su cintura.

_Si no fueras Gay ya estuvieras en el piso..._

-Bells vete a cambiar.

Ella asintió y se metió al vestidor.

-Y tu, cuida esas manos en mi presencia. -me pidió mientras trataba de sonar serio.

Arque una ceja i lo mire. ¿Qué? Acaso quiere hacerle del hermano protector o que.

Los chicos rieron mientras me soltaban un par de comentarios tontos.

Suspire y mire hacia donde estaba metida _mi esclava._

Deje que una sonrisa surcara mi rostro. Eso me gustaba.

**_Bella POV_**

_Ash...Maldito Cullen y sus estupidas reglas..._

Después de ese pequeño desliz por parte de el, salí del probador y le di las prendas a Mike para que el las pagara, el sonrío y me miro con esa sonrisa.

Bufe. Me esperaba una buena charla en cuanto llegáramos a casa.

Mi querido novio -nótese el sarcasmo- me obligo a comer con ellos, a si que ahora me encontraba en la "Bella Italia" con ellos.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a la Bella Italia ¿Qué desean ordenar?- pregunto Sara.

-Hola Sara. -la saludo Mike.

Ella lo reconoció. -Oh chicos. -dijo mirándonos a él, Edward y ami. -¿Cómo han estado?

¿Edward? Pero que... ¡Demonios! Ella es otra de la lista de _Ligues de Cullen por un día _¿o que?

-Pues bien, muy bien.

-¿Y tú chica?

Le sonreí falsamente. -Bien.

-¿De donde se conocen? - quiso saber Rosalie mirándonos.

_Por favor...No le digan nada..._

-Oh es que ella hizo un record aquí. -dijo esa mesera señalándome.

-¿Un record?- pregunto Emmet.

Ella asintió. -Si es que era noche de copas y ellos asistieron. -me señalo a mi y a Mike. -Y estuvimos compitiendo y ella me gano.

-Pero no quieren imaginarse como quedo.

Gemí y rogué por que el suelo se abriera.

Emmet estallo en carcajadas, seguido por los demás.

Luego de eso la comida paso sn ningún inconveniente excepto por los comentarios que hacia Emmet y Mike le seguía la cura. Al salir del restaurante aproveche que Cullen hablaba con Jasper de algo del entrenamiento y arrastre a Mike hacia atrás para que ellos se adelantaran.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Tienes que ayudarme.

El me miro sin entender.

-Tienes que decirle a ellos que te regresas con nosotros.

-¿Por?

Rodee los ojos. -Por que supuestamente te quedaras en mi casa.

-Oh ¿En serio?

-¡Mike!

-Ya...Ya...Vale. Les diré.

Asentí contenta y lo arrastre hacia los demás, los cuales estaban recargados en el convertible de Alice y Edward estaba sobre el suyo.

-Ey Edward te molesta llevarme contigo. -

_Por eso te quiero Mike._

Edward asintió y se despidió de los chicos mientras rodeaba el carro.

-Adiós Bells. -Emmet me abrazo y se dirigió después a Mike. -Adiós chico raro.

Mire a Mike. Espero que no se lo tome a mal.

El sonrío. -Adiós Grandullón. Adiós Alice. Adiós Jasper. Adiós Rose.

Reí. -Ya...Para...Creo que ya lo captaron.

Alice se despidió de nosotros con un beso en la mejilla y Jasper solo me sonrío. Mientras que Rose se acerco y beso a Mike en la mejilla.

-Adiós Bella.

-Eh adiós.- le dije mientras me giraba para subirme al coche algo confundida.

Bufe. Edward me esperaba con la puerta abierta para que me subiera. Mike se río mientras abría la puerta trasera y entraba. Yo por lo tanto solo rodee los ojos y deje que cerrara la puerta cuando ya me había subido. El camino hasta su asiento y observe como sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando ya se metió, encendió su coche y empezó el viaje.

_Uno...Dos...Tres..._

-Oye Bella.

_No que no hablabas campanita..._

-Si Mike.

-No es que me queje pero pon música ¿Si?

-Mike. -le acuse, no iba a andar moviéndole a este auto ¿o si? Claro que no. Ni que fuera mío.

Edward encendió el radio. -¿Qué estación?

Mire a Mike. -Tú sabes Bells.

Rodee los ojos. -La 103.5.- le pedí

El la puso y estaba empezando la canción favorita de Mike.

"The Middle" de Jimmy Eat World. **_(N/A: Escúchenla, esa canción me sube el animo)_**

Reí cuando escuchar a Mike cantarla. Lo mire de reojo y estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Me dejaras sorda. -le grite.

El río. -Canta conmigo. -dijo mientras se colocaba en medio de Edward y yo.

Negué sonriendo. -Siéntate bien.

-Si cantas conmigo. Lo are.

-Mike. -le reprendí. -Puedes salir por la ventana.

-Valdrá la pena. -dijo mientras se inclinaba y le subía un poco mas a la música. -¡Mike!

Edward río. -No hay problema. -medio grito.

Bufe.

Mike me miro con esos ojitos de cachorro a medio morir.

-No dejaras que me mate ¿Verdad?

Inhale aire y me prepare para la vergüenza.

_hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
it's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
just do your best, do everything you can.  
and don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.  
it just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
everything will be just fine, everything will be alright.  
it just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
everything will be just fine, everything will be alrigh._

Cante el coro del final junto con Mike. Ambos reímos al terminar y chocamos nuestras palmas como siempre lo hacíamos.

-Oh adoro esa canción. -dijo mientras le bajaba un poco ya que empezaba otra.

-Se nota. -dijo Edward mirándonos a ambos.

Me ruborice y es que la verdad había olvidado que el estaba aquí.

-Te ves linda cuando te ruborizas. - ¿Qué es lo que dijo?

Edward quito una de sus manos del volante y toco con la puntas de sus dedos mis mejillas.

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían a más no poder.

-Ah pero que tiernos. -dijo Mike.

Me aparte disimuladamente de él y di gracias a dios que la quito. Pero desgraciadamente tomo una de mis manos y la apretó. Manteniendo ese agarre por todo el camino.

El camino lo pasamos en silencio. Excepto cuando Mike decía que le subiera a alguna canción.

Edward aparco el coche en la entrada de mi casa y no soltó mi mano.

¡Genial! Esta vez no me abriría la puerta.

-Adiós Mike.- se despidió Edward.

El río. -Vaya manera de echarme.

Edward se río. Yo solo sonreí y mire a ambos.

-Adiós Edward.- me despedí tratando de salir pero no pude ya que el me mantenía agarrada.

Edward tiro de mi y me plato un casto beso en los labios -solo un roce-.

-Paso por ustedes mañana. -se despidió mientras me dejaba ir.

Tome mis cosas de la escuela y me dirigí hacia dentro ignorando las miradas picaras que me daba Mike.

Y viendo de reojo como un coche plateado se perdía por la carretera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer . . . _

* * *

_**n.n**_

_**Bella POV**_

-Y bien Isabella Swan.

Algunas vez han visto a su mejor amigo imitando a Sherlocks Holmes ¿No? Pues no se pierden de mucho, al menos que quieran verlo con la pijama de tú papá, con una pluma en la boca -imitando fumar- y sobretodo con una pequeña libreta en sus manos.

Mike estaba recargado sobre el posabrazos del sillón, mirandome inquisitoramente.

-¿Qué? - pregunte al ver que no bajaba la vista.

El sonrio. -¿Edward Cullen? ¿Cierto?- acentuo mas su sonrisa mientras agarraba su pluma de su boca. -¿Qué es lo que te llevo a cometer semejante crimen?- él fingio escribir y me apunto con ella.

Bufe. -Ya vamos Sherlocks Holmes ¿Acabaste de jugar?

El negó. -Callate Bella, estoy empezando. Prosigamos. -fingio pensar y cambio de hoja. - ¿Porqué cometio ese crimen señorita?

Por favor, quien sea que este haya arriba ¡Denme paciencia!

-Mike.

El resoplo. -Conteste la pregunta.

Me desespere. -¿Qué crimen Mike?

Mike camino un par de pasos y me sento en el sillón, el se sento arriba de la mesita de noche.

Lo mire mal, esa mesa no era para sentarse.

-Viernes 28 de enero ¿Recuerda que ocurrio? -empezo con su relato.

Rodee los ojos. -¿Me case?

-Vamos Bella, sigueme la corriente. -pidio.

-Oh al fin aceptaste que estas loco. - me burle.

Mike solo negó sonriendo y dejo su libreta en su regazo para despues poner sus codos sobre sus piernas.

-Le refrescare la memoria. Usted acudio con normalidad a la unica preparatoria de Forks. ¿Es verdad?

-Mike.

-¿Es verdad?

-Tú estuviste hay.

El apunto algo en su libreta. -Su dia paso con normalidad excepto que choco accidentalmente con Edward Cullen, mejor conocido como el capitan de Basquetboll.

-Yo no diria que fue accidente. -dije recordando lo sucedido.

-Pero tambien, mas tarde, a las tantas horas de la tarde. Usted recibio una llamada de un número equivocado.

-Mmmh. -murmure mientras veia mis uñas.

-Y el que se equivoco no fue nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Aplaudi mientras rodaba los ojos. -Felicidades adivinaste.

Mike solo me dio un zape en la cabeza. -Concentrate.

-Mike. -le reprendi.

-Y a todo esto el lunes que volvio a retomar sus clases normales, Edward Cullen te aviso que tendrian que hablar de ese incidente.

¿No? ¿En serio? Pensé mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada. No fue suficiente aver pasado todo el dia con Cullen para llegar a casa a soportar esto mientras lo que mas deceo es dormir.

-Pero. -continuo mientras pasaba un dedo por su barbilla y fingia que tenia una barba. -Hasta ahora se que lo unico de que hablaron es que tú...la chica mas timida de la preparatoria sea su...novia.

Arque una ceja ¿Y?

-Aceptas que cometiste un crimen ¿Señorita?

-Disculpa "Sherlocks Holmes" Pero como tú, osea, tú mi mejor amigo piensa que acepte por las buenas algo asi.

El sonrio. -¿Quién no aceptaria algo asi?

Bufe. -¡Yo! Sabes que odio a Cullen.

-Le recuerdo...Señorita Swan que hace tiempo usted estaba enamorada de él.

-Mike tu lo haz dicho estaba.

-Lo mas importante. -continuo con su jueguito. -¿Qué te llevo a cometer el crimen?

Negué resignada. -Yo no cometi ningun crimen. ¡Edward me obligo!

El arqueo una ceja y apunto otra cosa en su libreta.

-¿De qué manera? -sonrio de manera picara.

Me asquee. -Tonto. No de esa forma que piensas.

El rio.

-Edward me dijo que...

-¿¡Qué! No empiezes a tartamudear Swan.

Lo pensé por un momento, Mike lo sabia asi que no habria problema.

Eso esperaba.

Trague saliva y le conte todo lo que paso con Cullen y tambien contandole que desgraciadamente soy ahora su "esclava". Su cara paso de la perplejidas a la incredulidad para despues reirse sin parar.

Uno, dos, tres.

-Mike ¡Basta! -le pedi. -No te burles. No es gracioso.

El se quito una lagrima teatralmente. -Si lo es. -me sonrio y paro de reirse. -Entonces eres su esclava. -movio sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-Mike, puedes dejar de pensar en sexo por una vez en tu vida.

El solo se encogio de hombros. -Yo no te obligue a ir.

Si claro.

-Si lo hiciste.

-Pudiste haberte negado. -se excuso.

-¡Me obligaste!

El solo apunto un par de cosas en su libreta y me miro sonriendo. -Bien, tengo la solución.

Sonrei despues de tanto tiempo y lo mire agradecida. Este si era mi amigo.

-Cumpliras tu condena como esclava asi dandole tus servicios a Edward Cullen.

-¡Estas demente! Agh eres un tonto Mike yo no quiero nada con él y ahora por tu culpa tendre que estar con el siendo su "novia"

Mike rio. -Seras la envidia de toda la población femenina de Forks.

Evite rodar los ojos. Eso era lo que menos me importaba.

-¿Terminaste Sherlocks Holmes?

El sonrio mientras asentia y terminaba de apuntar algo en esa libreta.

Ya me estaba hartando.

-¿Qué diablos escribes?

Mike se puso de pie mientras me extendia la libreta.

Era un estupido dibujo. Precisamente un corazón con las inicales de Bella y Edward.

Mike empezo a caminar hacia mi habitación.

_Si querido amigo es mejor que corras..._pensé mientras corria tras el.

Lo iva a matar.

_**Edward POV**_

Me encontraba en mi habitación componiendo una canción de piano, de un de repente quise escribir algo nuevo, una especie de alegria pero al mismo tiempo con un deje de nostalgia.

No se porque la tristeza si mi vida estaba fenomenal.

Tenia una familia, amigos y una novia.

Una estupida sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al pensar en ella.

-Mi esclava. -susurre.

-¡Sabias que tramabas algo!

Brinque ¿Qué hacia esa duende aqui?

-¿Alice?

Ella sonrio mientras me apuntaba acusotoriamente con uno de sus dedos. -Te dije que con Bella no te metieras.

Rodee los ojos.

-Edward porque le pediste que sea tu esclava. ¿Eh dime?

Sonrei. -Y que te hace pensar que le propuse algo asi.

Ella alzo los brazos desesperada. -Te conozco y aparte lo intui.

-La pequeña vidente volvio. -dije aplaudiendo.

Alice me golpeo con una de mis almohadas. -Idiota, si arruinas mi amistad con Bella...Te matare. -concluyo mientras salia de mi habitación azotando la puerta.

Bufe. Yo no iba arruinar nada. Simplemente queria conocer mas a fondo a Bella y la unica que se me ocurrio era algo asi como mi esclava. Ademas siempre quise saber como era ella en realidad.

Solo una cosa me preocupaba. Seguia siendo yo ¿verdad?

Negué con mi cabeza para deshacer ese tipo de pensamientos, no tenia que pensar en eso, claro que seguia siendo yo.

Ademas Edward Cullen nunca cambiaba.


	7. Chapter 7

_Recordatorio_**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . **_Se prohibe el plagio._

**Bella POV**

Senti mi cuerpo moverse contra mi voluntad.

Deje que esos brazos conocidos me levantara. ¿Estaria dormida en el sillón? No recuerdo haberme ido a mi habitación...creo.

Poco a poco senti como mi cuerpo tocaba una cosa fria.

Gemi moviendome.

-¡Buenos dias Bells!

-Ahg. ¡Mike! -grite empapada.

El muy idiota habia abierto la regadera.

Yo. Lo. Mato.

-No te enoges Bells. -pidio al notar como me levantaba.

El retrocedio un paso. Sin que se lo esperara lo tome del cuello de su camiseta y lo arrastre hacia la regadera conmigo.

El rio. -Tonta.

-Idiota.

-Terca.

Aqui vamos de nuevo.

-Yo no soy terca.

-Claro que si, tú quieres a Edward.

Negué. -No es asi.

Mike solo bufo y salio de la regadera, tomo una de las toallas que colgaban en la pared y me la paso. -Te enfermaras.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste? -pregunté secandome la cara.

El se encogio de hombros. -Es tarde y estaba viendo una pelicula y ahi mostraban una escena donde la pareja se adentraba al baño, bueno excepto que ahi eran dos hombres y...

-¡Callate tonto! Y ya deja de ver esas peliculas.

Mike sonrio. -Envidiosa.

Ja, si claro.

-Ademas solo estuvieron jugando en la regadera, no paso nada malo...desgraciadamente.

-Mas gay no pudiste ser.

Su risa se escucho hasta mi habitación.

Iba a comenzar a vestirme cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Tocan! -Grito Mike desde el baño.

-Ya escuche idiota.

-No me dijas idiota Bells y ve abrir.

Bufe mientras brincaba con cuidado los escalores para llegar mas rapido.

Abri la puerta y ¡Demonios! Edward Cullen me sonreia.

-¡Hey! -saludo mientras pasaba su vista por mi y por el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué haces aqui? -pregunté.

-¿No me dejaras pasar?

Bufe y me hice a un lado, el paso y cerre la puerta.

Lo mire esperando una respuesta.

-Te dije que te iba a venir a recoger.

-Ah ¿y yo qué? No me daran raite. - Mike entro solo con una toalla.

Rodee los ojos.

-¿Mike?- le preguntó Edward mirandolo de arriba abajo.

-Si quieres me quito la toalla para que me mires mejor. -dijo Mike moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y llevando su mano a la toalla.

Gemi. -Ni te atrevas Mike y vete a cambiar.

El me saco la lengua. Inmaduro.

-Agua fiestas.

-Lo que dijas.

-¿Qué hace él aqui? -preguntó cambiando por completo su voz a una seria.

No conteste. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Edward camino hacia mi y se detuvo a solo un paso de mi.

-Te hice una pregunta e_sclava._

Bufe cruzandome de brazos. -No me dijas asi.

El rio falsamente y me miro. -Eso eres.

-No. -proteste dando un pisotón contra el suelo.

-Te lo repetire una vez mas y espero que me la contestes sino...

-Sino ¿qué? ¿Me pegaras? -me burle.

El no me podia hacer nada.

Edward negó sonriendo. -No. Pero muchos en este pueblo van a querer saber como es la puritana Bella Swan.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. -Eres un idiota.

-¿Qué hacia Mike aqui?

-Es que no escuchaste lo de ayer.

El parecio recordarlo. -¿Y pasea en toalla por toda tu casa siempre?

Rodee los ojos. -Es Mike. -dije simplemente.

Edward me miro. -¿Por qué demonios estas empapada?

Una risa se escucho.

Mike reia mirandome. -Ve a cambiarte yo le explico.

-Pero...

-Ve, luego te enfermaras. -¿Edward Cullen preocupandose por mi?

Edward se inclino hacia mi dejando un beso en mi mejilla. -Y eso no me conviene e_sclava._

Mordi mi labio y me separe bruscamente de él.

El nunca cambiaria.

_**Edward POV**_

La vi salir furiosa de la sala, escuche sus pasos al subir las escaleras para despues escuchar su puerta azotarse.

Esta enogada...pensé.

¿Qué demonios me interesa si lo esta?

-¿Quiéres saber por que esta empapada? -pregunto Mike tratando de calmar sus risas.

Asenti.

El ya se habia cambiado.

-Ah eso fue por que la meti a la regadera mientras dormia.

¿El hizo qué?

-Pero se vengo tirandome a la regadera con ella. -dijo desviando su vista de mi y viendo hacia el suelo recordando.

Mientras una estupida sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Oh. -dije simplemente.

Me sente sin esperar alguna invitación en la sala a esperar a Bella.

Ya ibamos a llegar tarde.

-Entonces. -la voz de Mike me hizo mirarle. -¿Qué es lo que ganas al hacer esto? -preguntó.

Lo mire confundido. ¿A qué se referia?

-Edward, ¿Qué pretendes?

-No te entiendo.

El suspiro. -Sobre lo de tu e_sclava. -_ dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo. -¿Porqué?

No supe que decirle.

Solo lo hacia para conocerla más ya que nunca la habia visto.

Bueno tal vez si, pero nunca le habia puesto atención.

Mike suspiro levantandose del sofa. -Solo...No le hagas daño.

Camino hacia afuera de la sala y escuche como subia las escaleras.

¿Hacerle daño? No creo...¿Comó hacerle daño si solo ella me odia?

¿Por qué ambos lo hacemos? O solo estoy molesto por que ella sabe mucho de mi.

Sin siquiera conocerme.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta.

Bella me miraba sin ninguna expresión. -Ya estoy lista.

Asenti levantandome.

Los tres nos dirigimos al volvo.

Le abri la puerta para que entraran.

El camino fue en silencio.

_Hacerle daño..._

_**Bella POV**_

_Edward esta raro..._pensé mientras salia del Volvo.

Senti su mano aprisionar una de las mias.

Miré nuestras manos entrelazadas y suspire al notar las miradas de sus admiradoras en frente.

Pase por su lado ignorandolas.

Entramos a la escuela en silencio.

El se detuvo.

-Tengo algo que hacer.

Solo asenti.

-¿Dondé iras? -me preguntó.

-A...mi casillero. -dije señalando el pasillo.

-No te muevas de ahi.

Hice una mueca.

Edward se acerco y me beso en los labios.

Otro roce.

-Vamos Bells. -me llamo Mike.

-Adios.

Edward arqueo una ceja.

-Adios _amo.-_susurre.

El solo sonrio y me dejo ir.

Fui hasta Mike y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestros casilleros.

-Estupido Cullen.

Mike rio.

-Deberias de apoyarme.

El continuo riendo mientras sacaba sus cosas de su casillero.

Resignada comenze a sacar mis cosas.

El timbre sonó anunciando otra clase, no habiamos llegado a la primera a tiempo y todo por culpa de Mike y Cullen.

Bien, tal vez un poco mi culpa al quedarme dormida.

Mire hacia mis lados.

No habia rastro de Edward.

Di un paso hacia mi siguiente clase.

_El te dijo que lo esperaras. _

Mi estupida conciencia me reclamó.

Mordi mi labio y aprete mis cosas contra mi pecho. -Vamonos Mike.

El asintio mientras nos dirigiamos a la siguiente clase. Biologia.

Edward Cullen no estaba en ella.

¿Dondé diablos se meteria? Ahg como si me importara.

Por mi que se entierre tres metros bajo tierra y no salga jamas.


	8. Chapter 8

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO DIEZ**

SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO DIEZ

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO DIEZ**

SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO DIEZ

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO DIEZ**


	9. Chapter 9

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO DIEZ**

SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO DIEZ

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO DIEZ**

SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO DIEZ

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO DIEZ**


	10. Capitulo 10 :

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía._

**_¡Es el cumple de Tom Felton!_**

-Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras.

Brinque al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada.

Edward se sentó a mi lado. Aun no llegaba el profesor de inglés.

-No iba a esperarte…

-¿Disculpa? –volteo encarándome. –Que yo sepa no tienes ningún…

La llegada de nuestro profesor lo interrumpió.

El resto de la hora, fue difícil. Tuvimos examen sorpresa. No supe ni la primera pregunta.

Para mi mala suerte, este día no terminaba.

-¿Vamos? –Edward me sonreía extendiéndome su mano.

Asentí comprendiendo que lo hacía por las miradas de nuestros compañeros.

Si, nuestra relación ya no era ningún secreto.

Él me quito mi bolso y se lo colgó junto con su mochila. Mientras caminábamos hacia las canchas.

Esta vez, fuimos los últimos en llegar.

Fruncí el ceño al ver a tanta gente en las gradas. Las porristas llevaban un vestuario diferente al de la otra vez. Y el equipo de Edward vestía todo el uniforme. Entonces, entendí.

Edward tenía un partido.

Lo mire –Veo que soy la última en enterarme. ¿Contra quién juegas?

-Lobos. –susurro en mi oído. –Tú te sentaras aquí.

Asentí sentándome en el hueco que me hizo Alice y Ángela, Rose también estaba sentada aquí.

Edward me alzo hacia él de repente.

-Creo que olvidas algo. –sin más me beso lentamente. –Listo. –dijo separándose. – Así me darás un poco de suerte.

Me sonroje al escuchar las risas de los jugadores.

Él se despidió de nosotras con un asentimiento y fue hacia donde se estaban reuniendo el resto de los jugadores.

-¡La victoria otra vez! ¡La victoria otra vez! ¡Edward! -Gritaban enloquecidas sus animadoras al verle llegar.

_Estúpidas…_ pensé al verle.

-Bueno. –me gire hacia Áng. –No quiero ser entrometida pero… Es que acaso… cierto chico te ….

-Oh cállate. –dijo tapándome la boca.

-¡Ángela!- Ben se acercó. -¿Quieres agua o algo?

Mi amiga negó hacia los lados. –Pero, gracias.

Ben asintió. –Yo…

-¡Cheney! –el grito del entrenador se escuchó. -¡A la cancha!

Ben asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose.

-¡Suerte! – le grito Áng. Ben sonrió.

-Aww. –canturree. –El amor, el amor.

-Oh tú ni digas nada Isabella Swan…. oh perdona, debería decir ¿Isabella Cullen?

-¡Cállate!

-¡E- Especial! ¡D- Duro! ¡W-Wow! ¡A- Apuesto! ¡R- Rrrrr! ¡D-Diferente!

-¿Qué? –solté.

-¡Que originales! –Grito Rose.

Reí. –Que esperábamos, son…ellas.

-¡Si quieren les hago una porra chicas! –el grito de Alice, causó que nos asesinaran con la mirada.

-¡Buenas tardes! –la voz del director resonó por toda la cancha. –Les recuerdo que este partido es amistoso antes de la gran final. Vampiros vs Lobos. ¡Darles un gran a plauso a los lobos!

Dos botargas de lobos salieron de una de las entradas del gimnasio con una gran pancarta sostenida por los dos. Una música movida se empezó a sonar, en un instante varios jugadores rompieron la pancarta y corrieron hacia la cancha.

-No puede ser. –susurre levantándome.

-¿Bella? –preguntó Áng. -¿Estas bien?

Entre todos los jugadores invitados, se encontraba él.

-¡Vamos Jake! –Grité.

Él giró en mi dirección. El partido aun no comenzaba. Jake, se acercó a su entrenador, le dijo unas cuantas palabras y asintió sonriendo, para luego caminar hacia mi dirección.

-¿Bella?

Asentí. –La misma.

-¡Nena! –él me abrazo. -¿Meses, años? Sin vernos.

Le pegué juguetonamente en su hombro. –Solo unos cuantos meses exagerado.

-No importa. –Jake dio vueltas. -¿Cómo estás? –preguntó soltándome.

-Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Lobos? –pregunté estirando su camisa.

Él rio.

Unos brazos me acercaron de repente topándome con un pecho masculino. Edward.

-¿No me presentas amor?

-¿Amor? – Jake preguntó confundido. -¿Eres novia de Cullen?

-Vaya, Black. –escupió su nombre Edward.

-Sí.- susurre.

-Estoy sorprendido. No sabía que el gran Cullen sentara cabeza.

Me tensé. Edward me apretó más contra él.

-¿Quién no lo haría con semejante mujer? – Edward miraba hacia Jake y me dio un beso en el cuello.

-¡Black! –el entrenador de él lo llamo.

-Me tengo que ir. –volteo hacia el entrenador y asintió. -¿Luego hablamos?

Asentí. -¡Suerte! –Grite al verle marcharse.

Edward me dio la vuelta hacia él. ¡Demonios! La última vez que estuve así de cerca fue en la tienda de ropa.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?

Antes de que pudiera responder, su entrenador le grito.

-Quiero explicaciones. –susurro en mi oído. –No quiero verte cerca de él ¿Esta claro?

-Si.-susurre.

Edward se separó asintiendo sonriendo como si nada pasara.

Me dio un casto beso y me guió hacia mi asiento.

Después, se retiró corriendo hacia en medio de la cancha donde Jake lo esperaba para comenzar el partido.

Ambos eran capitanes.

**Le di un giro a la historia, lo que tenía planeado lo olvide, así que… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Dejen Reviews. **

Little Hope.

**AGREGUEN EN FACEBOOK Y TWITTER LINK's EN MI PERFIL :)**


	11. Nuevo capitulo : Lee la nota

**Recordatorio**: _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía, si lo sé algo infantil & si tambien sé que no habia actualizado en bastante tiempor r.r es extraño volver a escribir aqui._

**_Ojala esta navidad se la hayan pasado muy bien_**

**_ñ.ñ_**

**Bella POV**

Ambos capitanes observaron como la moneda era atrapada por el árbitro quien estiro su brazo en dirección a Edward concediéndole que comience el juego.

-Quisiera estar ahí.

Me gire hacia Mike, él se sentó atrás.

No dije nada. Algo en mi sabia que él pensó en eso y no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

-¡Edward! ¡Por la victoria! –Gritaban como locas sus admiradoras.

Bufe. –Enserio, creo que será mejor que les ayudemos en ello.

Rose rio. –Aun así les faltaría talento, mira su coreografía.

Alice soltó la risa. –Deberíamos hacer una porra nosotras.

-¿Ahorita? –Rose pregunto.

-No. –Alice sonrió. –Para la final ¡Y con uniformes!

Gemí. –Suerte con ello.

-Únete. –demando Rose. –Así seriamos cuatro.

-¿Cuatro? No estarán pensando que yo también…

Alice interrumpió a Ang. –Claro.

Ella gimió. –Soy demasiado tímida no creo que podría…

-¡Chicas! –el grito de Mike nos hizo voltear a verle. -¡Cállense! Trato de concentrarme en el juego.

Rodee los ojos.

Pero aun así las cuatro guardamos silencio y giramos para ver el juego.

No era nada fuera de otro mundo, el juego seguía en ceros, Edward estaba a un lado de James diciéndole algo, los demás jugadores intercambiaban la pelota al dar solo dos golpes en el suelo. Los minutos pasaban, un par de canastas por cada equipo y el juego casi llegaba a su fin con tan solo un empate entre ambos. De repente, Jake tuvo el balón, se deshizo de unos cuantos jugadores del equipo de Edward y se detuvo en el centro rebotando el balón, cuidado de que no se lo quitaran. Su mirada se fijo en mi, sonreí y le hice una seña de "en hora buena" me guiño un ojo y viéndome una ultima vez se giro en su misma posición, reboto el balón y lo lanzo desde ahí.

-Wow. –escuche el grito de Mike.

Él había encestado.

-Mierda. –Rose dijo. –Faltan dos minutos, si alguno de los chicos no encestan, los lobos ganaran.

Edward pasaba su mirada de Jake al marcador, por lo que había dicho Rose intuía que él también pensaba lo mismo. Una mueca se formo en su rostro y cuando el juego volvió a empezar, Edward corrió hacia el balón que estaba en manos del equipo contrario.

Pero no fue suficiente.

La victoria fue para los lobos.

Rostros de indignación se formaron en el equipo de Edward, mientras los lobos estaban sonriendo celebrando su victoria. Edward al igual que los demás de su equipo caminaron hacia las gradas, algunos se mantuvieron de pie, otros se sentaron ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Edward se mantuvo a unos metros de mí hablando con su entrenador. Mire una vez más hacia la cancha, Jake caminaba sonriendo hacia mi, olvidando la advertencia de Edward me levante y corrí hacia él.

-¡Ganaste!

El rio rodeándome con sus brazos, sentí como se despegaban mis pies del suelo y empezó a darme vueltas.

-¡Felicidades! –volvi a decir.

-¡Suelta a mi novia Black!

Que demonios….Edward estaba a solo unos pasos de nosotros, Jake me dejo en el suelo y como la vez anterior, Edward me rodeo con los brazos.

-Cariño. –de nuevo ese estúpido apodo. –Creo que tendrás que consolarme.

Mis mejillas rápidamente adquirieron ese color rojizo.

Jake bufo. –Bella, iremos a celebrar a…

-Mi novia no ira a ningún lado Black.

-¿No crees que ella tiene derecho a elegir con quien estar?

Edward se encogió de hombros, su agarre se hizo más fuerte, con sus manos firmemente en mis caderas.

-¿Bella? –susurro con su voz malditamente aterciopelada.

Mordí mi labio y mire hacia Jake.

-Yo…

-Recuerda quien eres. –dijo Edward solo para mi.

Sabía a que se refería, tenia que recordar que era su esclava.

-Lo siento Jake.

El asintió.

-Ves Black, mi novia prefiere pasar un buen rato conmigo en vez de…

-¡Jake! –Mike grito acercándose a nosotros.

¿Por qué demonios siempre tenia que ser tan idiota Cullen? Siempre que abría la boca decía algo con doble sentido.

-¿Te conozco?

La pregunta de Jake me hizo mirar a Mike. ¿No lo conocía?

Mike negó. –Me preguntaba…-él lucia nervioso. –Si ustedes aceptan nuevos jugadores.

Jake asintió. –Pero, las pruebas comienzan hasta después de la final.

-¿No importa si pertenezco a otra escuela?

El negó. –En la Push no…

-Black, eso no será necesario. –Edward observo a Mike. –Volverás hacer la prueba en esta institución.

-Pero tú…

Me imaginaba que Mike iba a recordarle su decisión de no aceptarlo en su equipo.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas, así que en tu caso hare una excepción. Quiero verte en la cancha mañana a la hora de la salida. ¿De acuerdo?

Mike sonrió. – ¡Claro!- respondió y se giro hacia Jake. –Si no me aceptan en su equipo ¿Puedo ir a…

-Mejor concéntrate en practicar. –le interrumpió Edward.

Como puede pasar de ser un imbécil a algo tan… maldita sea a eso como se esta comportando en este momento, sin su actitud de "Yo soy el mejor".

-Bella. ¿Nos vemos después?

-Claro.

Error. No hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Jake, el agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte. Jake se despidió prometiéndome buscarme después. Edward me giro hacia él.

Su mirada lo decía todo.

Estaba en serios problemas.

**N/A: **_¡Hola! Tarde bastante, lo sé. Los invito a pasar por mi **perfil** & **agregarme** en **Facebook** o **Twitter** como prefieran, espero se la hayan pasado bastante bien en su navidad. Volveré actualizar pronto. Sobre aquellas que saben que escribo un libro, en mi Facebook siempre actualizo con noticias sobre ello & también para las que solo les interesa lo de aquí de Fanfiction también publico sobre avances en FF o cuando actualizare._

**-Little Hope.**


	12. ADELANTO DE MI LIBRO

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	13. Nota

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	14. Chapter nuevo :

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de Twilight es obvio que no me pertenecen, la trama es completamente mía. _

**_Con el corazón destrozado, vuelvo a escribir para ustedes._**

_Espero, hacerlo bien._

**—** ¡No iré a ninguna fiesta, Cullen! — exclamó Bella, cruzó los brazos y alzo el mentón mostrando desafío, esto solo hizo enojar a Edward.

—Eres. Mi. Esclava.

—Y una mierda con eso. —protesto ella, estaba harta de _esa_ palabra y _ese_ tono de voz que utilizaba cada vez que le recordaba _aquello_.

Edward la observo en silencio, una de sus manos la llevo a su barbilla, aquel gesto pensativo que hizo a continuación... Le recordó tanto a Mike vestido de Sherlock Holmes. Pero, ¿que demonios hacia ella pensando en Mike? Este imbécil pretendía llevarla a esa estúpida fiesta y ella se ponía a comparar las similitudes de ambos hombres con un respetado detective creado para el solo placer de la lectura. Y que para ser precisa era bastante notable que entre las tres actuaciones de mencionados, ella prefería aquella manera arrogante del imbécil que la observaba tan detenidamente.

—De acuerdo. —soltó atrayendo su atención. —Por lo que entiendo, no te importara que ciertas fotografías estén circulando por toda la preparatoria. —aquella mirada penetrante se desvío de ella un segundo, arranco una rama del arbusto que tenía a un lado y sin mirarla, comentó. —Ya puedo verlo, cientos, no, — se corrigió. —Miles de fotos esparcidas por los pasillos, la biblioteca, los salones ¿y porque no? Seria bueno hacer un video y mostrarlo a la hora del almuerzo.

Joder, pensó Bella. Esas jodidas fotos, se le había olvidado por completo de la existencia de ellas e incluso cuando la amenazo pensó que el no tenía ninguna foto en su poder. Ella podía terminar aquello, ponerle fin de una vez por todas. Sencillo, si para alguien que no le interesara su reputación, ni la opinión de los demás. Esa, desde luego, no era Bella Swan.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación y quito la mirada de aquella rama destrozada que iba rompiendo Edward poco a poco para verle a los ojos.

—Iré.

La mirada triunfante de Edward, le recordó que -de nuevo- había ganado esa batalla, pero... No la guerra.

**L**as fiestas de los Cullen's siempre eran tema de conversación por los pasillos. Era bien sabido que  
asistir a una de ella era porque estaban dentro de aquel estúpido círculo social influyente de aquel estúpido niño rico.

Y hablando de aquel, pensó Bella. Edward bailaba tan animadamente con esa porrista que pareciera que no le importaba que su supuesta novia estuviera entre los invitados. La cual por supuesto, no hacia ningún interés de enterarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, excepto...ese baile. Ella, no lograba entender porque quería humillarla de esa manera frente a todos, tampoco entendía su interés en ella -precisamente ella-fuera su esclava, habiendo incluso una larga lista de chicas desesperadas por un poco de su atención.

—Bella.

La susodicha cerró los ojos, rezando en su interior que aquella voz desapareciera.

—¡No me ignores, Bells!

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Mike?

—¡Ah! —él alzo sus manos mostrando las palmas. —Tranquila, cualquiera que no fuera yo, pensaría que estas bastante enfadada porque cierto novio esta bailando con otra en ves de...

—Sabes muy bien que yo no soy en realidad...

—Si, si. —Mike la interrumpió. — Debes admitir que esta disgustada por ello, o tal vez, es que tienes mucho coraje porque el lobo le gano a tu hombre.

—Él. No. Es. Mi. Hombre. —Bella abrió los ojos horrorizada, ella ya estaba hablando como ese imbécil.

—Lastima. —la voz aterciopelada le llego con un gruñido, al mismo tiempo que unas manos masculinas se situaban en su cadera y la atraían aun musculoso pecho. —Porque tú si que eres mi mujer.

—Edward. Buena fiesta.

—Mike. —Edward recargo su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Bella —¿Listo para la prueba?

Él asintió. —Ya que lo mencionas, gracias por la segunda oportunidad.

Sintió la negación de Edward y el escalofrío que la recorrió por completo cuando el volvió hablar.

—Demuestra lo que vales en la cancha.

Mike volvió asentir pero esta vez con mucha mas decisión. Bella sabía que lo que más ha llegado anhelar era eso, pertenecer a ese equipo.

—Bien, me temo que tendré que robarte a mi chica.

—No es como si ella no quisiera que la robaras.

—¡Mike!

Y si, su querido amigo se largo sin siquiera darle tiempo a suplicarle que no la dejara sola con Cullen.

De repente, topo de frente con aquel pecho masculino. Estúpidamente contemplo como subía y bajaba por un largo tiempo, que desde luego, cuando miro su cara, se dio cuenta por la sonrisa arrogante que él lo había notado.

—Bailaremos.

Sin darle tiempo a replicas, la arrastro a la pista. Se abrió camino sin siquiera importarle si ella era pisoteada o no. Se situó justo en medio de la pista y la estrecho contra él.

Comprendiendo que no le quedaba mas remedio dejo, que aquella música lenta inundara ese momento. Su mirada paso por el lugar, desviando esa mirada de esos ojos penetrantes sobre ella.  
El traidor de su amigo, hablaba animadamente con Rosalie y Alice, esta última levanto un pulgar en su dirección y sonrió. Al parecer, la amistad entre ellos había crecido más. Jasper, era el encargado de la música esa noche, y Emmet, él jugaba con un micrófono, ella sonrió recordando aquella platica con él.

_—Así que sales con Edward. _

_Bella termino de servirse ponche y le encaro. —Por la presentación hace unos días, no veo que fuera secreto._

_El río. —Eres buena chica, por eso..._

_Ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante ese comentario, no es que le disgustara, claro que no, era por mantener eso de chica buena por lo que estaba fingiendo ser la novia de ese estúpido. Pero, no era estúpida, sabía que de todas las chicas del colegio, ella, no era la más indicada para ser el ligue de Edward._

_—No comprendes porque salgo con él, descuida, a veces ni siquiera yo lo hago._

_Emmet río. —Si, es que eres diferente con las que..._

_—Chicas sin cerebro.— le interrumpió Bella de nuevo. —Lo se, trato de no usarlo mucho para que él no se incomode._

_Y cuando su risa estridente resonó haciendo que varias miradas voltearan a verle, también cuando el paso un brazo por sus hombros y empezó hablarle como si fueran grandes amigos, lo entendió..._

Ella volvió al presente al sentir como Edward le empezaba a cantar en susurros solo para ella. Acción que a lo lejos, podría mostrarse como algo mucho mas intimo.

—No me gusta esa clase de música. —dijo orgullosa al notar que no se le quebrara la voz.

—Imposible.

—No me gusta, The killers. — trato de alejarse un poco de él pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

—A ti te gusta mas; Debussy, Bethoveen, los Beatles, Adele. Pero...—aquella boca rozo su oreja mientras susurraba para ella. — Es satisfactorio bailarla contigo.

¡No! Una alerta resonó en la cabeza de Bella, él lo estaba haciendo, este estúpido niño rico, trataba de confundirla, claro, quería lograr otro nombre a su gran lista. El de ella.

—¡Alumnos! —una estridente voz sonó deteniendo la música y haciendo que las parejas dejaran de bailar. —Quiero comunicarles que es una lastima que nosotros hallamos perdido con aquellos chuchos. —aquel comentario ocasiono risas entre el publico. —Pero, eh de confesarles que fue una estrategia.

—Si claro. —murmuro Bella.

Edward la aprisiono mas contra el. —Aquí mi novia no piensa lo mismo.  
¡Mierda! Lo mataría, pensó Bella al ver como casi todos los presentes los miraban, no, la miraban a ella.

—Oh Bellita. —hablo Emmet aun con el micrófono en mano. —Se te entiende, todos vimos como felicitabas al chucho y eso demuestra que eres muy amiga de él.

Ella se río sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Ya te demostraremos en la final. ¡Disfruten la velada, compañeritos!— hizo una pausa y sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.— Oh, y felicidades a Eddie por conseguirse una novia con cerebro.

Emmet le guiño un ojo a Bella y brinco de la mesa donde se había subido, en medio de risas y gritos la pista volvió a cobrar vida.

Y ella volvía a toparse cara a cara con aquellos ojos verdes.

**N/A: Tanto tiempo a pasado desde que escribí aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y les aviso que eh vuelto a fanfiction.**

Hasta el próximo capítulo y os invito a pasar por las otras historias.

**Little Hope**


	15. Chapter 15

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	16. Nota eliminada, seguir leyendo

**Nota eliminada.**

**Sigue leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disculpa las molestias. **


	17. New Chapter :)Os pido de favor leer nota

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es mía.

**Les pido de favor leer la nota.**

**: )**

Aquellas dos esmeraldas la observaban detenidamente.

Trago saliva y observo a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. No había nadie cerca. Mike estaba hasta el otro extremo de la sala hablando animadamente con Jasper. Alice, no la veía por ningún lado, tampoco había rastro de Emmet.

Ni siquiera le costó mucho pensar donde estaría él. Era obvio. Y Ángela, ella… parpadeo varias veces para comprender lo que en verdad estaba pasando. ¡Su mejor amiga se estaba besando con Ben! Una tonta sonrisa se formo en su rostro y quiso acercarse a ella, pero con tan solo dar un paso, algo o más bien alguien la detuvo.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? — el dueño de aquella voz aterciopelada mantenía aferrado su brazo izquierdo.

—Yo…

—Tú, nada. — sonrió con aquella sonrisa que odiaba y quería al mismo tiempo, pensó Bella.

"¿Qué?" se grito mentalmente. ¿Acaso dijo querer…? ¡No! Mil veces no. Ese extraño ponche que bebió debió tener alguna sustancia que la hizo pensar en eso. Porque… era imposible, patético y denigrante que Bella pensara algo así por su propia mente sin ninguna sustancia toxica.

—¿Isabella?

Aquella voz aterciopelada la saco de sus divagaciones.

Edward rodo los ojos y sin pedírselo, la fue arrastrando hasta donde sea que él fuera. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, rodeo con un brazo su cintura y fue guiándola hasta arriba.

Fue consiente como aquella mano bajo hasta su baja espalda, demasiado cerca de sus glúteos, y fingió no darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los invitados se quedaron observándolos.

Escalón que pasaban, esa mano iba bajando más. Bella estaba apunto de reclamarle cuando él, la subió un poco. Habían llegado a ese largo pasillo, donde al final estaba una puerta. Él la guio en silencio, y aquella mano volvió a su cintura.

—¡Bella!

Edward se detuvo, y ambos vieron como Ángela y Mike se acercaban a ellos.

—Ya nos vamos. —dijo Mike. —¿Te vendrás con nosotros?

Bella asintió apresuradamente y quiso soltarse del agarre de Edward. Más este, la apretó más contra él.

—Pero cariño. — Edward giro su rostro hacia ella y poso una mano en la barbilla de Bella. —Prometiste que te quedarías esta noche.

¡No! Quiso gritarle eso y muchas cosas más, pero calló al ver aquellas dos esmeraldas que con aquel brillo perverso le advertían de lo que él seria capaz si le desobedeciera.

Trago saliva y mirando a sus amigos, hablo tratando de sonar convincente.

—Lo siento, chicos. Olvide que me quedaría.

—Por eso le pediste a tus padres quedarte en mi casa ¿Verdad? — aquella mirada picara de Ángela jamás la había visto y Bella supuso que era por los tragos de ponche que bebió. —Hay Bella, solo me hubieras dicho y no hubiéramos venido Mike y yo a interrumpirles.

—¿Estas segura, Bells? —Mike pregunto.

—Vámonos Mike, diviértanse chicos. —soltó Ángela arrastrando a Mike hacia las escaleras.

Mike le dirigió la mirada, aun cuando ambos sabían que esto no era por algo que ella quisiera. Él no hizo nada para llevársela.

Bella observo como desaparecían al doblar aquella esquina. Y para su propia desgracia, ella comprendió que _esa _noche la pasaría con él.

**Mike POV**

Conducía por la desierta calle, escuchando –para mi sorpresa- los gemidos de Ángela y Ben. Era sorprendente, el hecho de que estuviera atrás de este volante, en vez de dar un giro y regresar por ella. Pero no, aquí estaba. Dentro del maldito coche. Y ella, con él.

Cullen, sea lo que sea que se proponga y a pesar de que quisiera ayudar a Bella… No puedo. Ella, tiene que estar con él o su reputación –en parte por mi culpa– se vería manchada.

Si tan solo no la hubiera llevado a ese lugar. Tal vez, ella no estuviera cerca de él.

Aunque una parte de mi, quiere creer que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.

**Bella POV**

Él estaba hay de pie, mirándome tan silencioso que daba miedo moverme y romper este tenso silencio que se había formado entre nosotros. Quería levantarme, atravesar esa puerta e irme. Pero no, él mostraría pruebas de aquella fatídica noche. Y demonios, no podía permitir eso. Charlie me mataría.

Trague saliva y observe como él comenzaba acercarse. Desde que él –no muy amable- me había sentado en _su _cama. Él había retrocedido y me veía solo detenidamente, algo dentro de mí deseaba saber que estaba pasando por esa mente retorcida, la otra… pensaba que era mejor desconocer eso, tal vez, no me gustaría lo que él pensara.

Paso tras paso, él termino con esa distancia.

Sus piernas tocaban mis rodillas y él se fue agachando hasta acuclillarse y poner ahora sus manos en mis rodillas.

—Bella.

Le mire. Él estaba tan cerca, que si me agachaba un poco eliminaría la distancia y podría posar mis labios en los suyos…

—No me haz obedecido.

No conteste.

—Te advertí en el partido que no te acercaras a Black.

—Es un amigo.

"Deberías mantener la boca cerrada, Bella" me dije mentalmente. Su cuerpo se tenso, aquella expresión en su rostro cambio. Y era obvio que fue por lo que dije.

—¡Te prohíbo que le hables!

—No puedes decirme a quien…

Él llevo una de sus manos a mi boca.

—¡Cállate y obedece de una vez!

Él debería dejar de gritar o alguien subiría a ver que estaba sucediendo.

O bueno, lo dudo. Estábamos en una fiesta, difícilmente alguien vendría en mi rescate si yo comenzara a gritar. Porque tal vez ellos pensarían que él y yo estuviéramos teniendo…sexo.

¡Demonios! Mejor mantener la boca cerrada, ya era suficiente que todos abajo lo pensaran a tener que darles "pruebas" de lo que ellos pensaban que sucedía en esta habitación.

Él fue soltando mi boca, y se sentó a mi lado. Parecía desesperado, pasaba sus manos constantemente por su cabello. Esta actitud loca de él, debería de asustarme. Pero, en cambio, sentía la necesidad de calmarle, pasar esas manos por su cabello y dejar que él lo hiciera de esa forma. Esta manera de pensar, diablos, enserio...esos tragos de ponche me apagaron por completo mi cerebro.

—Bella.

Edward me miraba tan detenidamente que hizo que sintiera escalofríos.

—¿Cómo es…

Me quede observando esos ojos verdes, esperando a que continuara, mas el no siguió.

—¿Qué, Edward?

Él arqueo una ceja y me miro burlón

Evite rodar los ojos y espere a que mi mirada le dijera lo disgustada que estaba por tener que decirle eso.

—¿Qué, _amo?_

—Mucho mejor.

_Imbécil…_pensé.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso de mi esa vez?

Confundida, fruncí el seño y espere a que especificara. Lo había mirado tantas veces.

—Lo que dijiste por teléfono…

—Oh. — dije.

—¿Y bien?

Me encogí de hombros. —Yo, no se, supongo que creí conocerte. Pero, me equivoque.

—¿Te equivocaste? — él pareció no creérselo. —Estabas muy segura aquella vez que hablamos por teléfono.

—La gente cambia de opinión.

—Menos tú.

—¿Cómo puedes asumir eso, sino me conoces?

Ahora fue su turno de encogerse de hombros, sin contestarme, él fue levantándose y sentí frio al dejar de sentir sus manos en mí. Se alejó de nuevo y se giro contemplando aquel estante donde tenía cientos de discos.

Y ahora que dejo de observarle solo a él. Su cuarto era sorprendente, al igual de discos, él tenia docenas de libros esparcidos por los muebles y piso, y el ventanal que estaba aun lado de mi, daba una hermosa vista hacia los arboles iluminados por la luna.

—Algunas veces. — su murmullo me hizo verle de nuevo. —Quisieras… — calló y volteo a verme, negó hacia los lados y su expresión se endureció. Eso me confundía. —¿Sigues pensando que mis ojos tienen esa tristeza?

Estaba segura que me ruborice y él me lo comprobó al sonreír de aquella manera torcida.

—No creo que te importe lo que yo piense.

Él dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar, lo dijo tan bajo que por su mirada tan fría, supuse que no había sido nada a mi favor.

—Iré por unos tragos. ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

Me levante y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, él estaba caminando hacia mi.

—Tú. — recalco. —Te quedas aquí. —dijo él para después sentarme de nuevo tan "amablemente" e irse hacia la puerta.

—Supongo que no queda de otra.

—No. — Edward estuvo de acuerdo con ello. —Y deberías dejar de contestarme de esa manera, o empezare a implementarte castigos.

—¿Castigos? —solté. ¿Él acaso estaba loco?

Edward asintió. —Ya sabes, ese tipo de castigos que los _amos _le ponen a sus _esclavas._

—¡Debes estar demente, si crees que yo dejare que me pongas la mano encima! —grite. Esto ya era demasiado.

—Aquí tú no puedes decidir nada e_sclava._

Su mano fue girando el picaporte de su puerta. —Y muéstrate más dócil a mi regreso.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, él salió.

_Maldito idiota._ Evite aventar alguna de sus pertenencias hacia donde él había salido y trate de calmarle, no quería que después Charlie me arrestara por asesinato.

Y de repente, al mirar por su habitación.

Algo increíble se me ocurrió.

**N/A:** Bien, tal vez desilusione a muchas por la espera y por el capitulo, pero si me siguen leyendo y les ha gustado, os invito –de favor- pasar por mi perfil y darle click al link donde esta mi página de Facebook y darle "Me gusta".

**_También, si me sigues leyendo y esperas otra actualización._**

**Bueno, se me ha ocurrido que vosotras le den like a la foto que he publicado en mi página.**

Soy yo ñ.ñ con eso espero ver cuantas personas me leen y eso me asusta, porque tal vez no sean muchas pero por esas pocas personas que le den like seguiré subiendo, ojala les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto por aquí. En la página avisare cuando publicare otra vez por aquí, espero sea muy pronto pero tengo otras historias.

Ojala pasen por mi pagina y me hagan saber si me siguen leyendo.

**¡Saludos! Y os deseo un gran día.**


End file.
